Dream or Reality
by ita tita
Summary: Hidupku dulu seperti sebuah mimpi yang berubah jadi kenyataan… aku bahagia. Tapi kenapa kau datang kedalam hidupku dan mengacaukan semuanya? Kenapa kau harus menyadarkanku bahwa mimpi tetaplah mimpi.. mengapa kau menyadarkanku bahwa suatu hari aku akan terbangun dan kehilangan semua mimpi indahku!
1. Chapter 1- Gaara Hinata

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Di pagi hari kau membangunkanku dari tidurku, menyadarkanu dari mimpi indahku. Mungkin kau tak tahu betapa kesalnya aku karena hal itu, tapi bersamamu, aku mengerti, pada akhirnya kenyataan lebih baik dari pada mimpi._

 _Bagiku, kau adalah pelindungku, kenyataan terindahku, alasanku hidup, dan sandaranku. Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi tanpamu, aku sudah lama mati, tanpamu aku sudah lama menyerah dalam kehidupan ini, tanpamu, kurasa aku tak akan pernah bisa menikmati mimpi dalam tidurku._

 _Ucapan terima kasih tak akan cukup untuk membayarnya, namun aku akan tetap mengucapkannya._

" _Terima kasih karena ada dalam hidupku"_

 _Happy Birthday, aku selalu berdoa untuk kesehatan dan kebahagiaanmu._

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

Gaara tersenyum ketika membaca surat yang diterimanya. Memang surat seperti ini selalu didapatnya setiap tahun-tepat dihari ulang tahunnya- namun tetap saja, surat-surat dari gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu, selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

 **Dream or Reality**

"Tulisanmu semakin baik"puji Gaara ketika ia bertemu Hinata di Perpustakaan. Sambil memperhatikan Hinata membereskan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya, Gaara duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak-rak buku yang tingginya lebih dari dua meter itu.

"Tidak terlalu…" jawab Gaara menggantung, membuat Hinata-sang penulis- harus melupakan buku-buku yang seharusnya ia susun.

"Ada kata-kata yang tak kau suka?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Gaara mengangguk. "Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi tanpamu, aku sudah lama mati, tanpamu aku sudah lama menyerah dalam kehidupan ini _.."_ Gaara membacakan bagian yang ia tak suka pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Hinata. "Apa maksudnya itu? kau tidak berniat melakukan hal-hal aneh saat aku tak ada kan?" tanya Gaara curiga.

"Kau ini!" desis Hinata kesal, nyaris saja buku setebal kamus yang dipegang Hinata melayang kewajah tampan Gaara, kalau saja Gaara tak cepat menghindar. "Kata-kata itu maksudnya 'Kau sangat berharga bagiku' bukannya 'Aku akan melakukan hal-hal aneh jika kau tak ada!'" Hinata menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf. Untung saja di Perpustakaan hanya ada mereka berdua, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan pengurus Perpustakaan akan mengusir Hinata sekarang juga.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan" jawab Gaara santai seolah ia tak mendengar nada kesal Hinata barusan. "Ahh..sebenarnya ada berapa banyak buku yang sudah kau pinjam? Tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eumm.. mungkin sekitar lima belas buku dan karena hari ini hari terakhir kita disekolah, aku jadi harus mengembalikan semuanya" jawab Hinata.

"Lalu.. kau membawa buku-buku itu sendirian?" tanya Gaara lagi. Kali ini Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuanku? bagaimana jika kau kelelahan? Kelas kita dan Perpustakaan sangat jauh" omel Gaara.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku tidak minta bantuanmu? Alasannya karena tadi kau sedang bermain basket dengann Kiba dan Lee. Bagaimana jika aku kelelahan? Kau tenang saja, aku tahu keadaan tubuhku sendiri. Dan kalau soal kelas kita sangat jauh dengan Perpustakaan.." Hinata diam sebentar untuk menarik nafas. "...mungkin karena kau hampir tak pernah datang kesini makanya kau bilang begitu. Menurutku, Perpustakaan tak sejauh yang kau bayangkan" lanjut Hinata.

Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk ketika mendengarnya, bukan karena ia setuju dengan semua jawaban Hinata, hanya saja, jika ini diperdebatkan pun tak akan ada yang berubah. Hinata tetap akan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

"Oh iya.." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut. "Karena aku tahu keadaan tubuhku sendiri, aku jadi tahu saat ini aku sudah lelah.." Hinata sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Gaara yang sudah bisa ditebaknya, ekspresi kesal dilanjutkan dengan bergumam tak jelas. "Jadi pulangnya gendong aku yaa" pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah kuduga, ujung-ujungnya kau pasti meminta itu" balas Gaara. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil melingkari tangannya dileher Gaara-gerakan yang selalu dilakukan Hinata jika ia ingin digendong- Gaara yang tahu dirinya tak bisa menolak, langsung jongkok dan membiarkan Hinata naik kepunggungnya.

"Ah iya Gaara, Kita akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana?" tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara.

"Kiba dan Lee akan ke KHS, bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Gaara.

"Aku suka.. Konoha High School. Katanya, murid disana banyak yang tampan dan cantik" komentar Hinata asal. Gaara tersenyum, meskipun tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata tapi Gaara yakin sekarang Hinata sudah memejamkan matanya. "Gaara.." panggil Hinata nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Ya.."

"Hari ini Neji-nii pulang, ayo kita rayakan hari ulang tahunmu" ajak Hinata dengan suara yang amat lirih sepertinya ia benar-benar bicara sambil tidur.

"Hmm"

 **Dream or Reality**

Sebulan kemudian….

"Hinata, bangunlah" panggil Gaara sambil menggoyangkan bahu Hinata pelan. "Ayo sekolah" kali ini Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu terduduk.

"Lima menit lagi" erang Hinata sambil berusaha menjatuhkan dirinya lagi kekasur.

"Ini sudah jam enam lewat, kita bisa terlambat, sebentar lagi Kiba dan Lee akan sampai" Gaara memberikan informasi yang menurutnya bisa membuat Hinata segera sadar.

"Uhh menyebalkan.. aku tidak mau sekolah lagi" ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala,entah kenapa setiap bangun pagi Hinata selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Hinata baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas ransel ungu kesukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dengan santai, membuat Kiba dan Lee yang sudah duduk disana lebih dari lima bela menit yang lalu memandangnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Lee kesal.

"Lihat ini! lima belas menit lagi kita masuk, kalau kita telat di hari pertama sekolah berarti itu salahmu" omel Kiba. Sedangkan orang yang mendapat omelan hanya bisa tersenyum polos.

"Bukankah kita berempat sudah biasa telat?" tanya Hinata santai.

"Iya! dan itu semua karena dirimu"

Hinata hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar jawaban Kiba. "Gaara mana?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat kesekeliling ruang makan.

"Gaara sedang mengambil sepatumu, kau makan saja dulu" jawab Lee.

"Kalau Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata sambil mengoles roti dengan selai strawberry.

"Dia sudah pergi ke kantornya"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengunyah rotinya.

Tak lama, Gaara datang dengan membawa sepatu dan sebotol obat.

Melihat Gaara memegang obatnya, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Kau melupakan obatmu lagi?" tanya Gaara dengan nada kesalnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa" jawab Hinata santai seolah itu sudah biasa terjadi.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan dengan sifat ceroboh Hinata. Beda dengan Gaara, Kiba dan Lee hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk Hinata yang hanya terlihat ketika sudah dekat dengan gadis itu.

Kiba dan Lee mengenal Hinata sejak kelas satu SMP. Saat itu Kiba, Lee, Gaara dan Hinata sekelas, tapi meskipun sekelas, bisa dekat dengan Hinata dan Gaara adalah sebuah keajaiban. Gaara adalah siswa tertampan disekolah sedangkan Hinata adalah siswi tercantik, mereka berdua selalu bersama kemanapun, karena itu, Gaara dan Hinata jadi sangat popular bahkan dihari pertama masuk sekolah. Selain tampan dan cantik, mereka berdua juga tergolong orang-orang yang mudah bergaul, sehingga siapapun bisa jadi teman mereka, namun hanya sekedar teman untuk saling menyapa saja, tak lebih. Tak ada satupun orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan mereka berdua, termasuk Kiba dan Lee. Hingga suatu hari..

 _Tiga tahun lalu…_

" _Dasar jalang!"_

 _Bentak seseorang dari ruang musik, Kiba dan Lee yang kebetulan sedang lewat langsung menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mendengar bentakan itu._

" _Suara apa itu?" tanya Lee penasaran. Kiba hanya mengendikkan bahunya._

" _Kau sengaja merayu pacarku kan?!"_

 _Suara itu terdengar lagi. Merasa suaranya berasal dari ruang musik, Kiba dan Lee pun akhirnya mendekati ruangan itu. Mereka berdua mengintip dari jendela, seperti dugaan mereka, ada seseorang yang sedang ditindas oleh siswi-siswi senior dan orang itu adalah..Hinata._

" _Bukankah itu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Lee pelan._

" _Benar, dimana pacarnya? bukankah mereka selalu bersama? Kenapa dia bisa disini sedirian?" tanya Kiba penasaran._

 _Lee menggelengkan kepala pertanda ia tak tahu semua jawaban yang ditanyakan Kiba. "Apa sebaiknya kita membantu?" tanya Lee lagi._

" _Biarpun perempuan, mereka tetaplah senior. Kita lihat saja dulu, kalau sudah keterlaluan baru kita bantu" jawab Kiba yang disahut dengan anggukan oleh Lee._

" _Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita tukar,kau ambil saja pacarku dan biarkan Gaara menggantikannya" ucap salah satu dari senior itu yang sepertinya dalang dari penindasan ini._

" _Kau tak menjawab!" bentak yang lainnya._

" _.."_

" _Jadi kau tidak mau! Hah!" kali ini senior itu mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata membentur tembok._

 _Tiba-tiba Hinata meringis kesakitan. Ia terus memegang kepalanya, dan bahkan wajah Hinata sudah mulai memerah. Melihat Hinata seperti itu, senior-senior yang tadi menindasnya mulai ketakutan._

" _Heh, kau kenapa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka takut._

 _Hinata tak menjawab, ia terus meringis, bahkan sekarang nafasnya sudah mulai tersengal-sengal. Perlahan Hinata jatuh terduduk._

" _Ki-kita pe-pergi saja" ucap senior itu lagi sambil menarik temannya dan pergi keluar dari ruang musik dengan berlari. Melihat itu, Kiba dan Lee langsung masuk dan melihat keadaan Hinata._

" _Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Lee khawatir sekaligus bingung._

 _Hinata masih tak merespon, ia terus memegang kepalanya sekuat tenaga bahkan nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Keringat sudah membasahi wajah Hinata yang memerah._

" _A-apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya Kiba. "Ki-kita ba-bawa ke UKS" ajak Kiba. Lee mengangguk setuju._

 _Akhirnya Kiba menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya, sedangkan Lee menjaga di belakang takut-takut Hinata terjatuh. Untung saja di koridor menuju UKS sepi, selain karena jaraknya yang jauh dari kantin, ruang UKS juga letaknya sangat jauh dari gedung yang berisi kelas-kelas, sehingga hampir mustahil jika kita melihat ada orang yang melewati gedung ini ketika jam istirahat, jika tidak, Kiba yakin kejadian ini pasti akan menggemparkan satu sekolah._

" _Gaara..Gaara.." panggil Hinata lirih._

" _Lee, cari Gaara" pinta Kiba saat mendengar Hinata terus memanggil nama Gaara._

" _Baiklah" Jawab Lee panik. Baru saja Lee hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba Gaara keluar dari ruang basket yang letaknya tepat didepan UKS._

" _Hinata?" Gaara membelalak ketika melihat Hinata dipunggung Kiba."Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil mendekati Hinata._

" _Ta-tadi ada senior yang menindasnya lalu tiba-tiba dia seperti ini" jawab Lee sambil melihat gerak-gerik Gaara yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Hinata._

" _Sini biar aku Saja" ucap Gaara. Ia mengambil alih Hinata dari Kiba kemudian membawanya ke UKS._

 _Kiba dan Lee yang panik hanya mengikuti Gaara dari belakang, meskipun Hinata sudah diserahkan kepada satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya, tetap saja mereka berdua harus memastikan keadaan Hinata, bagaimanapun juga mereka melihat kejadian tadi dan tak segera menolong._

 _Gaara mendudukkan Hinata di kasur UKS, kemudian ia memeluk Hinata. "Hinata tenanglah…" ucap Gaara ketika mendengar nafas Hinata yang masing tersengal-sengal."Dengarkan aku!" ucap Gaara tegas. Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk memberi tanda pada Gaara bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Sekarang tutup matamu.." pinta Gaara. Hinata mengikuti intruksi Gaara tanpa protes. "Tarik nafasmu… hembuskan…." Gaara terus mengulang-ngulang perkataannya hingga nafas Hinata mulai teratur kembali. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Gaara._

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Hiks.. sakit sekali.. benar-benar sakit"_

" _Tahanlah sebentar..Dimana kau meletakkan obatmu?" tanya Gaara lagi._

" _Tas.." jawab Hinata lirih._

" _Baiklah.. aku akan ambil obatmu dulu. Kau tunggu disini"_

 _Hinata mengangguk._

 _Kiba dan Lee yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap Hinata bingung sekaligus iba. Mereka berdua tak menyangka Hinata ternyata sakit._

" _Bisa tolong temani Hinata sebentar" pinta Gaara pada Kiba dan Lee._

" _Huh? Ya.."jawab Kiba sambil mengangguk._

" _Tolong ya.."_

Semenjak hari itu mereka berdua jadi semakin dekat dengan Hinata dan Gaara. Mereka pun juga akhirnya tahu kalau penyakit Hinata bukanlah penyakit biasa.

 **Dream or Reality**

Gaara, Kiba, dan Lee masuk kekelas baru mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Bukankah diantara kita bertiga harus ada yang sekelas dengan Hinata?" tanya Lee yang dibalas Kiba dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"jawab Gaara tanpa memandang Kiba dan Lee.

"Sepertinya perkataan dan perasaanmu tidak sejalan" sindir Kiba.

Lee mengangguk setuju dengan sindiran Kiba. "Benar, diantara kita bertiga, kaulah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Hinata"

Gaara menghela nafas namun tak bisa membalas ucapan Lee dan Kiba.

Didalam kelasnya, Hinata duduk dibangku dengan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, saat baru masuk, Hinata sudah mendapati pandangan terkejut dari hampir semua murid dikelas ini dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat canggung.

"Benarkah itu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya seorang siswi yang duduk dibelakang Hinata, sebenarnya orang itu bertanya dengan suara yang pelan namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Iya, itu benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata" jawab temannya.

"Hebat! Kelas kita pasti akan sangat terkenal"

"Itu sudah pasti! Selain Hyuuga Hinata, kita juga sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja kelas kita akan sangat terkenal"

"Memangnya mereka berdua itu siapa?"tanya seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan kedua siswi itu. Awalnya, Hinata tak mau mempedulikan percakapan mereka, tapi setelah mendengar mereka menyebut nama yang tak asing ditelinganya, Hinata jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya siswi itu tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku baru kembali dari luar negeri, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, apa mereka berdua artis?" tanya siswa itu lagi.

"Iya artis, tapi artis dikalangan pelajar.." jawab siswi itu. "Mereka berdua sangat popular, bahkan murid dari sekolah-sekolah lain pun mengenal mereka meskipun tak pernah bertemu secara langsung" lanjut siswi itu.

Siswa itu hanya ber'oh' ria. "Kenapa mereka bisa sangat terkenal?"

"Kalau Uchiha Sasuke, sudah jelas karena dia tampan tapi, dia sangat dingin, dan ahh.. kudengar dia itu playboy, banyak sekali perempuan yang sudah dipermainkannya" jawab siswi itu lagi.

"Kalau Hyuuga Hinata, dia terkenal karena kecantikannya, selain itu dia juga pintar dan ramah, ditambah lagi dia sangat dekat dengan Sabaku Gaara, pria yang tak kalah tampan dengan Uchiha Sasuke tapi sangat setia, terbukti karena dia tak pernah berpaling dari Hinata. Banyak sekali perempuan yang iri padanya termasuk aku" kali ini siswi lainnya yang menjelaskan.

 **Dream or Reality**

"Sasuke, kau lihat kan gadis berambut indigo itu"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn"

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Cantik" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sebenarnya ia malas jika Naruto-sahabatnya dari kecil- sudah membicarakan gadis-gadis cantik disekolah. Bukan karena ia benci perempuan hanya saja, baginya semua perempuan sama saja, secantik apapun mereka pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka akan mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Kenapa responmu minim sekali? Lihatlah lebih jelas, kecantikannya itu tak biasa" Naruto masih terus memancing Sasuke.

"Menurutku dia sama saja seperti yang lain"

"Maksudmu sama dengan mantan-mantanmu yang murahan itu? tentu saja dia berbeda.." Naruto diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, namun ia tak menemukan reaksi apapun. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia itu bukan cuma cantik seperti mantan-mantanmu, dia itu pintar dan juga baik hati.." Naruto berhenti lagi, kali ini ia berharap Sasuke memberinya respon.

"Berarti dia sangat membosankan" komentar Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

"Heii! Dia itu tidak membosankan, bagaimanapun juga dia itu pacarnya Sabaku Gaara" balas Naruto kesal, entah kenapa ia merasa informasi yang sudah didapatnya susah payah itu jadi terdengar murahan.

"Sa-baku Gaara?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Mmm.. Sabaku Gaara, musuh bebuyutanmu itu"

Sasuke mengernyit seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Tadi kau bilang siapa namanya?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.." jawab Naruto bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menatap Hinata penuh minat. "Jadi gadis yang waktu itu adalah dirimu" gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn"

 **TBC**

Halooo minna…

Ita datang lagi bersama fict baru ini hehehe

Semoga kalian suka, dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya…

Sampe ketemu di chap depan..


	2. Chapter 2- Sasuke Hinata

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Sebelumnya…_

 _Sasuke mengernyit seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Tadi kau bilang siapa namanya?"_

" _Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.." jawab Naruto bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menatap Hinata penuh minat. "Jadi gadis yang waktu itu adalah dirimu" gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto._

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn"_

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Dua tahun yang lalu…._

 _Sasuke duduk di atas motornya, ia sengaja memarkirkan motornya didepan gerbang Suran Junior High School untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang ditunggunya dari sekolah itu. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung keluar._

" _Sialan! Dimana dia?!" umpat Sasuke kesal._

" _Ahh kau mengagetkan aku"_

 _Deg.._

 _Sasuke nyaris saja melompat dari motornya ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berdiri di balik gerbang. Sejak kapan gadis itu ada disana?_

" _Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin._

" _Eumm.. kurasa aku yang seharusnya bertanya" balas gadis itu sambil memandangi seragam Sasuke yang jelas-jelas bukanlah seragam Suran melainkan seragam Uchiha Junior High School. "Untuk apa murid dari UJHS datang kesini?" tanya gadis itu lagi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke._

" _Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke datar._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah" ucap gadis itu terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama terdiam, sama-sama saling menunggu._

 _Setelah setengah jam lagi terlewat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke melirik gadis yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. Gadis itu menunduk, membuat surai indigonya berjatuhan menutupi pipinya yang tembam, sambil memainkan kerikil yang ada di kakinya ,gadis itu bersenandung pelan. Sasuke mengernyit, sepertinya gadis itu tetap ingin menunggu seseorang yang dari tadi ditunggunya._

 _Drttt..Drttt.._

 _Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika Handphone-nya berbunyi._

" _Ya?"_

"…"

" _Aku tidak bertemu dengannya"_

"…"

" _Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membunuhnya jika bertemu nanti"_

 _Saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke merasa seseorang menatapnya tajam. Reflek Sasuke melihat satu-satunya orang-selain dirinya-yang ada disini. Mata mereka bertemu, onyx Sasuke dan mata lavender gadis itu. Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam, entah kenapa tatapan tajam gadis itu membuatnya membeku, bahkan teriakan dari sebrang telpon tak mampu menyadarkannya._

 _Tutt Tuttt_

 _Saat orang disebrang telpon mematikan sambungannya, barulah Sasuke sadar. "Kenapa kau melihatku?"_

" _Kau.. aku tidak suka denganmu" ucap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan gerbang dan masuk kedalam sekolah._

 _Sasuke mengernyit, ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menanyakan alasannya._

 _Keesokannya…_

 _Sasuke kembali menunggu didepan Suran, hari ini ia pastikan kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ia masih belum membalaskan dendamnya atas kejadian dua hari yang lalu, beraninya orang itu menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur._

 _Deg…_

 _Dari kejauhan, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis yang kemarin membuatnya terlihat bodoh sedang berjalan mendekati gerbang. Sasuke terus mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis itu, sepertinya dia menunggu orang yang kemarin ditunggunya lagi._

" _Siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya gadis itu padanya._

 _Sasuke mendecih ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kukira kau tak suka padaku" sindir Sasuke._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. "Eumm.. aku memang tak suka padamu, karena itu beritahu aku siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

" _Kenapa? Kau akan membantuku mencari dia? Agar aku tak datang kesini lagi?" tebak Sasuke._

 _Kali ini gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan bilang padanya untuk tak keluar, karena kau sedang menunggunya"_

 _Sasuke tertawa. "Kenapa kau menghalangiku bertemu dengannya?"_

" _Karena kau bilang, kau akan membunuhnya jika bertemu" jawab Hinata datar._

 _Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa, hebat! Tidak sampai satu menit, gadis didepannya ini sudah berhasil membuatnya tertawa dua kali._

" _Kau itu jahat. Aku tidak suka padamu" ucap gadis itu membuat Sasuke berhenti tertawa._

" _Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke serius. Gadis itu tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya._

 _Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu ingin menjawab, Sasuke akhirnya menyingkirkan rambut indigo yang menghalangi name tag gadis itu._

" _Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke membaca tulisan yang tercetak di name tag. "Baiklah Hinata…" Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata, memastikan gadis itu hanya fokus padanya saat ia mengatakan hal ini. "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya. Sasuke mengusap surai indigo Hinata pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu ._

 _Keesokannya Sasuke datang lagi, kali ini ia sengaja datang agak terlambat. Alasan pertama, karena ia tak mau bertemu Hinata dengan cara yang disengaja seperti ini, ia ingin takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Alasan kedua, karena menurut pengalaman, musuhnya itu selalu pulang terlambat, ia tak mau buang-buang waktu untuk menunggunya lagi._

 _Sasuke mengerem motornya ketika melihat tontonan menarik. Ia berhenti tepat dibawah pohon rindang yang berada sekitar lima meter dari gerbang sekolah. Sasuke terus melihat kearah lapangan sekolah, disana ada dua orang yang tampak familiar baginya. Seorang pria berambut merah yang ia yakini adalah Gaara-musuh bebuyutannya- sedang menggendong Hinata. Sasuke menatap mereka berdua hingga mereka keluar dari gerbang dan berbelok menuju halte. Melihat tontonan itu, Sasuke tertawa. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka berdua mempermainkan aku?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri._

Semenjak hari itu Sasuke tak pernah datang lagi ke Suran, ia juga tak pernah bertemu Gaara maupun Hinata lagi hingga kemarin.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil menatap Hinata. "Hinata, semoga kau ingat janjiku dulu"

 **Dream or Reality**

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hadir" jawab Hinata ketika gurunya menyebut namanya.

"Shion"

"Hadir"

"Tenten"

"Hadir"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hadir"

Deg..

Nama familiar itu lagi, entah kapan dan dimana tapi Hinata yakin pernah tahu nama itu. Karena penasaran, Hinata mencari orang yang baru saja menjawab. Pandangannya terkunci saat menemukan mata onyx yang juga menatapnya. Diakah orangnya? Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ketika menyadari Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Tapi hanya sesaat karena detik berikutnya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus pada ucapan wali kelas mereka.

"Karena ini hari pertama, ibu akan memberi kalian waktu untuk saling mengenal terlebih dulu" ucap Kurinai-sensei. "Ibu akan meninggalkan kalian, tapi ingat jangan ada yang keluar, kalian hanya boleh berkenalan dengan teman sekelas, jika ingin berkenalan dengan siswa dikelas lainnya lakukan saat jam istirahat" perintah Kurinai-sensei sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas X-2.

Baru saja, kurinai-sensei keluar dari kelas. Murid X-2 langsung tersebar menjadi dua kubu. Kubu pertama adalah siswi-siswi centil yang ingin menarik perhatian Sasuke, tentu saja dengan Sasuke sebagai pusat perhatiannya sedangkan kubu kedua adalah siswi yang sudah pasti tak akan dilirik Sasuke dan siswa yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hinata, tentu saja dengan pusat perhatiannya adalah Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum meladeni setiap obrolan yang diucapkan teman-teman baru yang mengelilinginya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini akan ada Gaara, Kiba, atau Lee yang membantunya, tapi sekarang, ahh.. kenapa hanya dirinya yang terpisah? Kalau Hinata pikirkan lagi, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Cukup lama Hinata meladeni mereka hingga akhirnya Hinata merasa kepalanya berdenyut, selain karena ia dikelilingi hingga membuatnya tak mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup, ia juga harus mendengar obrolan yang tak ada henti-hentinya, bahkan beberapa dari mereka terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali. Saat kepalanya mulai terasa berat, Hinata langsung mengambil Handphone dan botol obat yang diberikan Gaara tadi pagi.

"Maaf, aku mau kekamar mandi dulu" ucap Hinata sambil menjauh dari kerumunan itu. ia berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat Hinata keluar dari kelas pun mengikutinya. Ia sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Hinata agar gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke melihat Hinata berbelok saat sampai diujung koridor. Tadinya Sasuke ingin ikut berbelok, tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar isak tangis Hinata. perlahan ia mengintip, dibelokkan itu ia melihat Hinata sedang memeluk Gaara.

"Hiks..Gaara..a-aku tak hiks.. suka di ke-kelas"

"Tenanglah.." ucap Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

"Hiks..ke-kepalaku sakit" rengek Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, lihat aku" pinta Gaara sambil memegang wajah Hinata. "Tahanlah untuk hari ini, aku akan coba untuk minta dipindahkan kekelasmu, bagaimana?" tawar Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, membuat Gaara mengernyit karena bingung."Tidak, aku sudah janji padamu kalau aku akan bertahan tanpamu ataupun Kiba dan Lee dikelas"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa.." Hinata menghapus air matanya yang barusan mengalir deras. "Aku akan coba bertahan dikelas sendirian, aku janji jika aku sudah tak kuat seperti sekarang aku akan langsung menghubungimu"

Gaara menghela nafas. "janji?" Gaara mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Gaara. "janji"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik tembok memutuskan untuk pergi ketika melihat mereka berpelukan lagi. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa risih melihat itu, seperti perasaan tidak suka, benci, kesal, dan juga kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

"Oh iya Gaara, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Dikelasku ada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau mengenalnya? Nama itu terdengar familiar ditelingaku" jelas Hinata.

Gaara mengernyit."Hmm Sasuke?" tanya Gaara bingung, ia juga merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. "Ahh Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Gaara ketika mengingatnya. "Dia sekelas denganmu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. Jadi kau mengenalnya?"

Kali ini Gaara yang mengangguk. "Kau ingat, dulu ada siswa dari UJHS yang sering bermasalah denganku. Aku sering menceritakannya padamu, dia itu musuhku" Gaara coba mengingatkan.

Hinata mengernyit. Ya, dulu Gaara memang sedikit bermasalah dengan beberapa siswa dari UJHS, kalau tidak salah saat mereka kelas satu. Saat itu Gaara sering kali datang kepadanya dalam keadaan babak belur. "Ahh.. jadi salah satunya Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya, dia biang masalahnya" jawab Gaara.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa nama Sasuke terdengar familiar ditelinganya. "Tunggu.. ada yang aneh" ucap Hinata ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Aneh? Apanya?"

"Bukankah aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Hinata balik bertanya. Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa wajahnya juga familiar?" tanya Hinata lagi setelah melihat anggukan yakin Gaara. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia merasa lupa akan sesuatu. "Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin,sudah lupakan saja nanti kepalamu sakit" jawab Gaara sambil menahan tangan Hinata yang sibuk memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "Oh iya, meskipun masalahku dan dia sudah lama selesai, kau harus tetap berhati hati. Jika ia mengganggumu, katakan padaku, Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Mengerti"

 **Dream or Reality**

Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata dengan teliti, ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata. perasaan aneh apa yang ia rasakan tadi? Itulah pertanyaan yang ingin ia dapatkan jawabannya dengan melihat Hinata.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" gumam Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Huh? Ti-tidak ada.." jawab Sasuke gugup. Iya benar, ia tak mungkin menyukai Hinata, tak ada yang spesial dari gadis itu. Satu-satunya alasan dia ingin mendekati Hinata sekarang adalah karena dulu gadis itu sudah membuat harga dirinya hancur dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya jahat dan tak suka padanya. "Mana mungkin? Aku yakin kau akan menyukaiku?" gumam Sasuke yakin.

"Kau ini bicara dengan siapa sih?!" tanya Naruto kesal. Heran, sejak kapan Sasuke mulai bicara sendiri?

"Selesaikan saja permainanmu!" sembur Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sedang bermain game online di Handphone-nya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, malas berurusan dengan Sasuke yang sudah terlihat bad mood.

Kringgg Kringgg

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sasuke, ayo kekantin" ajak Naruto.

"Kau duluan saja, aku perlu mendapatkan konfirmasi dari seseorang" jawab Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata masih duduk dibangkunya sambil membereskan barang-barang di meja.

"Baiklah" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua dikelas.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang baru saja selesai membereskan mejanya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

' _Dia itu musuhku'_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Gaara tadi pagi terngiang ditelinganya, seketika ekspresi bingung yang baru saja ditunjukkan Hinata berubah jadi ekspresi tak suka. "Tidak, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tak mau memberitahumu alasannya" ucap Hinata lagi setelah itu ia berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Tunggu" Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya agar Hinata mendekat padanya.

Hinata yang tak siap, reflek memegang kedua bahu Sasuke agar dirinya tak harus menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata mendongak, dengan wajah terkejutnya ia memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika menyadari posisi mereka, posisi yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihat akan jadi salah paham. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata agar lebih mendekat lagi padanya. "Aku kan sedang bertanya, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mau memberitahumu alasannya, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang" jawab Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh, namun sia-sia, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Hinata barusan, entah kenapa ia suka melihat reaksi panik Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" kini Hinata sedikit membentak. Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah menyeringai ketika mendengar bentakan Hinata.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku, lagipula ini bukan pertanyaan yang sulit"

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan orang yang membenci Gaara, puas!? Sekarang lepaskan aku! Gaara pasti sedang menungguku dikantin" jawab Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, namun tetap saja itu tak berguna.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap Hinata, ia menjelajahi seluruh wajah Hinata untuk mencari sedikit saja tanda-tanda kalau Hinata masih ingat padanya, namun nihil, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tak ingat padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Aku tahu.. Gaara bilang kau itu musuhnya saat SMP"

Sasuke mendecih ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, Kau benar-benar tak tahu aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama,Hinata jadi mengernyit, ia tahu jawaban yang diberikannya tadi bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Hinata juga merasa seharusnya ia punya jawaban lain, tapi apa?

Cekriikk..

Hinata dan Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara jepretan kamera, mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh kesumber suara. Saat mereka menoleh, orang yang memotret mereka sudah lari.

Hinata yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutan itu langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh, kemudian ia lari keluar kelas.

"Hinata tunggu!" panggil Sasuke sambil mengejar Hinata.

Bruukk

Sasuke melihat Hinata menabrak seseorang, kemudian ia berhenti ketika melihat Hinata memeluk orang yang ditabraknya. "Gaara?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara tajam. Begitupun dengan Gaara, sambil membalas pelukan Hinata, dia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata.

 **TBC**

Pojok Review

xxx : waahh beneran? Chap depannya sekarang :D

hyuugahyugz : iya makasih loh udah mampir disini..

Miyuchin2307 : iya ini udah up, makasih udah mampir disini

dearsha : oke ditunggu lagi ya chap depannya :D

NurmalaPrieska : sama Ita juga jarang liat Hinata jadi popular :D makanya Ita buat Hinata kayak gini

lovely sasuhina : sama Ita juga suka… enggak kok, GaaraHina enggak pacaran… kalau soal sasuhina disini udah di jelasin… dan masalah penyakit entar bakal dibahas.. oke tunggu chap depannya ya..

chappy-chan : oke… ini udap next makasih loh udah mampir…

Gimana chap ini? kelamaankah Ita up nya? Hehehe…

Oh iya, makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review…

Sampe ketemu di chap depan

Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3- DPD Psikosomatis

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Sebelumnya…_

 _Bruukk_

 _Sasuke melihat Hinata menabrak seseorang, kemudian ia berhenti ketika melihat Hinata memeluk orang yang ditabraknya. "Gaara?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara tajam. Begitupun dengan Gaara, sambil membalas pelukan Hinata, dia menatap Sasuke tajam._

" _Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata._

 **Dream or Reality**

Hinata sadar Sasuke sudah menatapnya lebih dari lima belas menit, tapi ia tak bisa marah mengingat Kurinai-sensei sedang sibuk menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal logaritma dipapan tulis. Sasuke menyebalkan, tapi logaritma lebih penting untuk hidupnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan fokus untuk memahami materi penting ini hanya karena kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Ahhh…" Hinata meringis, ia baru ingat kalau dirinya perlu bantuan Sasuke. Hinata menggigit kukunya pertanda ia sedang gelisah, maukah Sasuke membantunya setelah apa yang dikatakannya tadi siang?

 _Dua jam yang lalu…_

" _Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata. Hinata tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengatur pernapasannya yang memburu._

 _Gaara yang menyadari itu langsung menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya lalu membawanya pergi dari koridor. Gaara tahu, sudah terjadi sesuatu antara Hinata dan Sasuke, ia penasaran tentunya tapi ia tak bisa langsung memaksa Hinata menjawab. Baginya, kesehatan Hinata jauh lebih penting dibanding rasa penasarannya._

 _Gaara membawa Hinata keatap sekolah , satu-satunya tempat disekolah ini yang memiliki udara segar. Ia mendudukkan Hinata disalah satu kursi panjang kemudian ia berjongkok didepan Hinata."Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau harus berlari seperti itu? Kau masih ingat kan, dengan kondisimu?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk, jika Gaara sudah masuk dalam mode mengomel seperti ini, mengangguk adalah solusi paling tepat. Karena mengangguk artinya ia berjanji akan setuju dengan semua omelan Gaara dan itu juga berarti ia mengaku salah._

 _Sesuai dugaannya, sekarang tatapan Gaara sudah mulai melembut, tidak ada sisa-sisa kekesalan lagi disana."Jangan seperti itu lagi" pinta Gaara penuh perhatian._

 _Jika sudah seperti ini, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum polos sambil mengakatan 'Maaf' pada Gaara._

" _Setidaknya katakan padaku, kenapa kau sampai kabur dari Sasuke? Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Gaara._

 _Hinata mengangguk lagi._

" _Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

 _Kali ini Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Gaara, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sering bertengkar dengannya dulu.." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tidak, dibanding menjawab , ini lebih seperti Hinata sedang berbicara sendiri._

" _Huh..?" Gaara tak mengerti dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak ini._

" _Dia itu punya aura yang menyebalkan, aku tak menyukainya" lanjut Hinata tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung Gaara._

" _Eumm..Kita masih membicarakan Sasuke kan?" Gaara memastikan. Pasalnya, pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jawaban yang diterimanya sama sekali tak menyatu._

 _Hinata mengangguk pasti, tanpa ada keraguan._

" _Baiklah, jadi kau tak menyukai Sasuke?" Gaara kembali memastikan. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Baguslah, lagipula kau tak perlu menyukainya" komentar Gaara. "Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga kau tak menyukainya?" Gaara coba untuk kembali kepertanyaan pertamanya tadi._

" _Tadi dia mengajakku bicara" jawab Hinata singkat_

" _Lalu?" pancing Gaara agar Hinata lebih menceritakan secara mendetail_

" _Lalu, aku menolak"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Lalu, dia memaksaku"_

" _Dengan cara?"_

" _Dengan cara memelukku"_

 _Sambil memejamkan mata, Gaara menarik kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Mendengar jawaban terakhir Hinata membuat dirinya ingin segera menghajar Sasuke. "Lalu?" pancing Gaara lagi setelah ia berhasil mengontrol emosinya._

" _La-lalu…" Hinata mendadak gugup, ia tahu bagaimana reaksi Gaara jika ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi ketika melihat tatapan menuntut dari Gaara, Hinata terpaksa memberitahunya. "…Ada orang yang memotret kami berdua. Saat itulah aku kabur darinya"_

" _APA?!" Gaara nyaris saja berteriak. "Siapa?!"_

 _Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, aku sungguh tak melihatnya, aku bahkan tak tahu dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki" jawab Hinata jujur._

 _Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara langsung memijat pelipisnya. Ia tahu Hinata ceroboh, karena itu sudah sejak dulu, tapi ia tak menyanka Hinata bisa langsung mendapat masalah di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah._

" _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika foto itu tersebar? Bagaimana jika orang itu membuat gosip-gosip aneh tentangku?" tanya Hinata panik. "Dari pengamatanku, Sasuke itu sama sepertimu, dia punya banyak fans" Hinata memberi info._

" _Lebih tepatnya, fans yang dia miliki lebih agresif dibanding dengan fans-fansku" koreksi Gaara membuat Hinata tambah panik._

" _Ahh bagaimana Ini? Gaara…." Hinata hampir menangis. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya di benci oleh para siswi, bukannya sombong,tapi Hinata memang sudah sangat berpengalaman soal itu. meskipun sudah berpengalaman, Hinata tetap tak bisa menghindari kekejaman mereka._

" _Tenanglah, aku akan menyelesaikannya"_

 _Inilah yang membuat Hinata selalu nyaman hingga bergantung pada Gaara. Gaara selalu bisa jadi apa saja untuknya, Gaara bisa obat saat dirinya sakit, Gaara bisa jadi penenang saat dirinya gelisah, Gaara bisa jadi tempatnya bersandar ketika ia sedih, Gaara selalu ada untuknya kapanpun. Hinata jadi ingat surat yang diberikannya pada Gaara sebulan lalu. Saat itu Gaara bertanya padanya,'_ _kau tidak berniat melakukan hal-hal aneh saat aku tak ada kan?_ _' Hinata menyangkalnya, saat itu Hinata tidak mengatakan pada Gaara kalau apa yang ditulis dalam suratnya bukanlah kata-kata kiasan belaka, melainkan sesuatu yang sungguh dicurahkan Hinata dari dalam hatinya._

' _Tanpamu, aku sudah lama mati'_

 _Itu benar, kalau 8 tahun lalu Gaara tak datang kerumahnya, Hinata pasti sudah mati. Ia selamat karena Gaara datang, Gaara adalah orang yang memberikan kehidupan baru padanya._

' _Tanpamu aku sudah lama menyerah dalam kehidupan ini'_

 _Ya, Gaara adalah salah satu alasan dirinya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan orang lainnya adalah Neji-nii. Bagi Hinata, mereka berdua adalah segalanya, tanpa mereka Hinata tak akan punya alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan kehidupannya._

' _Tanpamu, kurasa aku tak akan pernah bisa menikmati mimpi dalam tidurku'_

 _Sebelum kejadian 8 tahun lalu, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata bermimpi indah, jangankan mimpi indah, untuk tidur nyenyak saja Hinata tak pernah merasakannya. Gaara-lah yang membuat Hinata bisa merasakan mimpi. Tidak, bagi Hinata, kehadiran Gaara sendiri sudah seperti mimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah, mimpi yang membuat Hinata tak mau lagi hidup dalam kenyataan. Jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi, sungguh,Hinata tak mau bangun lagi. Hinata tak mau hidup ditempat yang tak ada Gaara didalamnya._

 _Jadi kalau ditanya 'Apa Hinata akan melakukan hal-hal aneh jika Gaara tak ada?' jawabannya adalah 'Iya, Hinata akan melakukannya' Hinata yakin dirinya tak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika Gaara tak ada. Kalau Neji-nii tahu ini, dia pasti akan mengatakan Hinata terlalu berpikir negatif tentang dirinya sendiri._

" _Ayo kekelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" ajak Gaara membuat lamunan Hinata terhenti. Dengan senyuman diwajahnya Hinata mengangguk._

" _Eumm.. tapi Gaara, bagaimana jika aku minta bantuan Sasuke saja?" Hinata meminta pendapat Gaara._

" _Untuk?" Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti._

" _Untuk bantu menjelaskan kalau-kalau foto itu terlanjur disebar" jawab Hinata._

" _Tidak perlu, aku tak akan membiarkan foto itu tersebar. Kalaupun itu sampai terjadi, aku yang akan mengurusnya" Gaara menolak._

" _Tapi aku yang membuat masalah ini, setidaknya aku ingin coba untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri" Hinata memasang wajah memelas pada Gaara._

 _Gaara diam sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keputusan yang akan ia buat benar. "Baiklah, tapi kalau dia memberi syarat yang aneh-aneh,jangan kau terima"_

 _Hinata mengangguk senang._

 **Dream or Reality**

Bel pulang sekolah baru bernunyi ketika Kakashi-sensei selesai menjelaskan tentang Hukum Newton. Semua murid mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka dari atas meja, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, didetik saat Kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas, ia langsung menoleh ketempat Sasuke duduk. Jarak tempat duduknya dan tempat duduk Sasuke memang cukup jauh, Hinata duduk di baris pertama dekat pintu bangku nomor dua dari depan sedangkan Sasuke duduk di baris keempat bangku nomor dua dari belakang. Karena jarak yang jauh itu, Hinata jadi sulit menemukan Sasuke disaat banyak sekali murid yang berlalu lalang melewati bangkunya hingga wajah Sasuke selalu tertutupi tubuh murid-murid itu. Hinata sibuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke tanpa menyadari orang yang dicari sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Hinata nyaris saja melompat, kaget, lebih kaget lagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke-lah yang menanyakannya, ia menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia berdehem dan mengangguk ketika menyadari orang didepannya ini adalah Sasuke asli. Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menyerangnya, bukan karena sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, tapi karena sikapnya pada Sasuke tadi siang, ia yakin Sasuke pasti kesal padanya. Ah, tidak, seharusnya Hinata-lah yang kesal.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar kemudian ia memandang kesekeliling kelas. Hampir semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas, itu bagus, karena sepertiya Hinata ingin bicara sesuatu padanya."Ada yang ingin kau katakan? Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Hinata menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri, sebenarnya ia tidak mau meminta bantuan Sasuke tapi ia juga tidak mau menyusahkan Gaara seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "I-itu.. I-ini soal foto tadi" Hinata diam sebentar, gugup, tapi ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, terserah Sasuke mau berkomentar seperti apa nantinya yang penting sekarang ia harus mencobanya dulu. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sasuke mengernyit "Foto?" Sasuke coba untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. "Ahhh… foto yang tadi siang?" tebak Sasuke.

Hinata mendecih pelan, berusaha agar Sasuke tak menyadarinya."Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya" gumam Hinata kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya soal foto itu, aku mau minta bantuan soal itu" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Kau ingin aku mencari orang yang memotret kita berdua?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, padahal tadi siang Hinata bersikap seolah ia tak mau punya urusan dengannya, tapi sekarang gadis itu minta bantuan padanya?

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau melakukannya, karena itu, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mencari orang itu, tapi setidaknya,bantu aku menjelaskan pada fans-fansmu jika nanti foto itu tersebar, bagaimana?" tawar Hinata. "Ah.. tidak, biar aku yang menjelaskan, kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada fansmu kalau perkataanku itu benar" koreksi Hinata cepat, ia takut Sasuke akan segera menolaknya jika ia meminta sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan Sasuke. Dengan wajah penuh harap Hinata memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar permintaan Hinata. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Karena kau juga terlibat dalam foto itu" jawab Hinata, ia masih coba untuk tak meledakkan emosinya.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tak peduli" balas Sasuke santai.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, kentara sekali kalau dirinya sedang menahan emosi. "Kau tahu, penderitaan apa yang akan kualami jika foto itu tersebar?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan "Aku tidak bodoh, tentu saja aku tahu"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata merasa darahnya langsung mendidih. "Kau tahu tapi kau tetap membiarkannya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk "Seingatku, kita tak sedekat itu hingga aku harus peduli dengan penderitaanmu, iya kan?"

"Apa ini karena kau kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang?!" suara Hinata meninggi. "Kau tidak pantas untuk kesal, akulah yang seharusnya merasakan itu. Kau menggangguku hingga aku dapat masalah seperti ini, seharusnya…Akulah yang MARAH!" bentak Hinata, ia tak peduli dengan bantuan Sasuke lagi, memang dari awal bantuan Gaara lebih dibutuhkannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Hei! Kau ini sedang minta bantuanku, seharusnya kau coba untuk merayuku bukannya.."

"Lupakan saja! Aku memang sudah gila karena minta bantuan pada orang sepertimu" potong Hinata kesal. Ternyata, penilaiannya terhadap Sasuke tidaklah salah, pria itu memang punya aura menyebalkan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Tunggu.." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata ketika melihat gadis itu bersiap pergi.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke, kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kegugupan seperti tadi."Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat" jawab Sasuke

Hinata mendengus, ternyata tebakan Gaara benar, Sasuke akan meberikan syarat padanya. "Sudah kubilang lupakan" balas Hinata, ia sungguh tak tertarik lagi.

"Aku tahu siapa yang memotret kita, dan aku bisa langsung menghapus fotonya" pancing Sasuke dan berhasil, sekarang Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

Hinata ragu, kalau dia tidak setuju maka foto itu akan jadi masalah untuknya, tapi jika ia setuju itu berarti dirinya harus menuruti syarat dari Sasuke.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, mudah kan?"

Hinata menyipitkan sebelah matanya. "Itu mencurigakan" komentar Hinata membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hingga kau sangat membenciku, tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama" ucap Sasuke yakin.

Hinata memutar bola matanya . "Katakan saja apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku" Hinata tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Dimana pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Hah?" Hinata mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tetap tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya itu.

"Dimana pertemuan pertama kita? Itulah pertanyaannya" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

Hinata mengernyit, apa Sasuke sedang bermain-main dengannya? "Tentu saja dikelas" jawab Hinata kelas.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Aku tak akan bertanya jika jawabannya semudah itu, ingat lagi! Aku akan memberimu waktu tiga hari, jika kau tak bisa mengingatnya juga maka aku sendiri yang akan menyebarkan foto itu" ancam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan.

Hinata memijat pelipisnya. "Ahh kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali? Kalau bukan dikelas ini lalu dimana?"

Deg

Tiba-tiba Hinata ingat perasaan familiar yang dirasakannya ketika melihat Sasuke tadi pagi. Apa perasaannya tadi pagi benar? Apa dirinya pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelum ini? jika iya, dimana? Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Ayolah ingat itu!"

Di koridor, Sasuke berjalan dengan seringai tercetak diwajahnya. Sasuke berhenti ketika ia merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari kelas, sambil mengawasi keberadaan Hinata, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang menggunakan Hpnya.

"Halo?" suara disebrang telpon membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Oh,Naruto?"

"Ya? Ada apa? ini baru lima menit setelah aku keluar dari kelas, tapi kau sudah merindukanku?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?" balas Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke mendengar Naruto tertawa disebrang sana."Baiklah, baiklah ..Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi kali ini ia serius.

"Bagaimana soal Ino? Kau sudah membereskannya kan?"

"Tentu saja, hal apa yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan?" Naruto sedikit pamer dengan bakatnya, meskipun tak pernah berkata langsung, tapi Sasuke setuju jika Naruto sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Baguslah"

Tuttt ….

Setelah mematikan HPnya, Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

 _Empat jam yang lalu…._

 _Sasuke melihat Hinata langsung memeluk Gaara saat mereka bertemu dikoridor. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal melihat itu, lebih kesal lagi saat Gaara menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya dan membawa gadis itu entah kemana. "Berani sekali mereka pacaran disekolah" komentar Sasuke kesal._

" _Siapa yang pacaran?"_

 _Sasuke nyaris saja melompat, ketika mendengar suara Naruto. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"_

" _Barusan"_

" _Bukankah kau dikantin?"_

" _Disana penuh, jadi aku kembali kesini" jelas Naruto singkat._

 _Meilhat keberadaan Naruto membuat Sasuke ingat orang yang memotretnya dengan Hinata tadi. "Oh iya, apa kau kenal dengan gadis berambut kuning panjang, kulitnya putih, dan tingginya kira-kira 165cm?" Sasuke coba mengingat ciri-ciri orang yang memotretnya tadi, meski cuma sekilas tapi Sasuke yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

" _Waahh, ini pertama kalinya kau bertanya tentang seorang gadis? Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" cecar Naruto, dibanding pertanyaan Sasuke dia lebih tertarik dengan alasan Sasuke menanyakannya._

" _Jawab saja" Sasuke malas meladeni Naruto._

 _Naruto mendecak, "Kau ini benar-benar membosankan.." Naruto diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, apa Sasuke sedang menyukai seorang siswi disini? "Eumm jika berambut kuning dan tingginya sekitar 165 cm, bukankah itu Yamanaka Ino?" tebak Naruto._

" _Yamanaka Ino?" ulang Sasuke memastikan._

 _Naruto mengangguk, "Kau pasti tahu dia kan? kita satu SMP dengannya"_

 _Sasuke menggeleng yakin. "Aku tak tahu dia"_

" _Ahh tidak mungkin, dia itu salah satu kandidat untuk jadi pacarmu saat SMP" Naruto jadi ingat, dulu ia dan teman-teman Sasuke yang lain, sering memilih siswi-siswi cantik yang pantas untuk jadi pacar Sasuke._

" _Cari dia dan hapus foto-fotoku dan Hinata yang dia ambil" perintah Sasuke._

 _Naruto membelalak ketika mendengarnya. "Fo-foto? Dengan Hinata? Foto apa? kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kan?" tanya Naruto curiga._

" _Tidak aneh, hanya saja cukup untuk membuat para gadis membunuh Hinata" jawab Sasuke santai._

" _Itu artinya aneh!" Naruto langsung panik. "Ahh kau ini! bagaimana jika Gaara tahu? kau pasti langsung dibunuh olehnya. Ingatlah satu hal, aku sama sekali tak terlibat soal ini, jadi jika kau bermasalah dengan Gaara, jangan bawa-bawa aku"_

" _Kenapa kau takut sekali dengannya, apa karena dulu kau dihajar habis-habisan olehnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, kejadian yang akhirnya membuat dirinya dan Hinata bertemu._

" _Gaara itu bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan jika berhubungan dengan Hinata, apa kau tahu? Dulu dia menghajarku seperti orang kesetanan juga karena Hinata" jawab Naruto._

 _Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto curiga. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"_

" _Ahh ceritanya panjang, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi mencari Ino sebelum terlambat" jawab Naruto sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke didepan kelas._

 **Dream or Reality**

Gaara datang ke kantor Neji, tidak,dibanding kantor ini lebih pantas disebut ruang konseling. Neji adalah seorang psikolog, seorang psikolog yang meskipun masih muda tapi cukup punya banyak pengalaman.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dimejanya.

Pertanyaan ambigu bagi sebagian orang, tapi bagi Gaara dan Neji, pertanyaan ini berarti merujuk pada kesehatan Hinata. "Sampai sekarang dia baik-baik saja, dan kuharap dia akan selalu seperti ini" jawab Gaara sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan ini.

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu, tapi tolong jaga Hinata setidaknya sampai Hinata bisa sembuh"

Gaara mengangguk. "Itu tidak sulit Neji-nii"

Neji menatap Gaara penuh penyesalan, menyesal karena tak bisa membantu Gaara meskipun Gaara selalu membantunya menjaga Hinata."Lalu, kapan kau akan mengatakan hal _itu_ pada Hinata?"

"Jika kau sudah berhasil menyembuhkannya" jawab Gaara cepat.

"Aku sudah menemukan titik permasalah Hinata, tapi…" Neji tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tapi apa?"

"Hinata punya dua masalah yang saling berhubungan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari hasil diagnosaku, Hinata menderita gangguan Psikosomatis dan DPD(Dependent Personality Disorder)"

Gaara mengernyit, ia masih perlu penjelasan mengenai itu.

Neji yang menangkap maksud Gaara langsung menjelaskan. "Gangguan Psikosomatis adalah gangguan dimana pikiran Hinata bisa membuat fisik Hinata sakit sedangkan DPD adalah kondisi dimana Hinata sangat tergantung pada orang lain"

"Lalu apa hubungannya antara dua masalah itu?"

"Hubungannya ada pada dirimu" Neji diam sebentar. "Psikosomatis adalah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh pikiran Hinata yang stres, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatasi stres Hinata adalah dirimu. Tapi, kau adalah orang yang membuat DPD Hinata tambah parah" jelas Neji

Gaara mengernyit, sepertinya ia mulai paham. "Jadi.."

"Jadi, keberadaanmu akan membuat Psikosomatis Hinata sembuh tapi hal itu akan membuat DPD Hinata makin parah, sebaliknya jika kau tak ada maka, psikosomatis Hinata tak akan sembuh tapi DPD Hinata mungkin akan sembuh"

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Tapi Neji-nii, kau tahu waktuku tak banyak, kita harus segera menyembuhkan Hinata"

"Aku akan coba sebaik mungkin"

"Menurutmu, mana yang akan memberi dampak paling besar? Saat aku ada atau saat aku tak ada?"

"Begini, jika kau tak ada maka kepala Hinata akan selalu sakit karena ia pasti akan selalu memikirkan masalah 8 tahun lalu, jika itu terus terjadi mungkin Hinata tak akan bisa hidup seperti ini. Tapi, jika kau ada maka DPD Hinata tambah parah, dan seperti yang kau bilang, waktumu sudah tak banyak, itu artinya, saat kau pergi nanti mungkin Hinata akan melakukan hal-hal aneh, kalaupun dia tak melakukannya, aku yakin psikosomatisnya akan datang lagi" kali ini Neji menjelaskan situasinya pada Gaara. Situasi yang rumit, karena apapun pilihannya maka Hinata akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Gaara memijat pelipisnya. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat Hinata dekat dengan orang lain, selain aku?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau itu sulit? Dengan Kiba dan Lee yang sudah tiga tahun lebih berteman saja, Hinata belum mau terbuka"

"Sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin terjadi kan?"

Neji menghela nafas kemudian ia mengangguk. "Dari pada memikirkan Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dirimu dulu?" tanya Neji. Neji tahu Gaara sangat peduli pada Hinata tapi bagaimanapun Gaara sendiri juga harus meikirkan kesehatannya.

"Aku sudah tak ada harapan Neji-nii, tapi Hinata, dia masih ada. Bukankah lebih baik kita memikirkan yang masih punya harapan sembuh?"

 **TBC**

Catatan :

 **(** _ **Dependent Personality Disorder**_ **; DPD)** adalah suatu kondisi karakteristik dimana individu sangat tergantung pada orang lain hingga individu tersebut patuh dan terikat erat perilakunya dan takut akan terpisah dengan orang itu. gangguan DPD merasa butuh pertolongan orang lain, mereka beranggapan bahwa sekelilingnya sangat tidak tidak bersahabat dengannya; pikiran-pikiran tersebut diciptakan sendiri. Mereka membutuhkan orang lain, teman dekat atau seseorang yang dapat membantunya dalam melakukan atau memberi dukungan secara langsung untuk mengerti dan memberikan arahan hal-hal yang perlu dilakukannya dengan demikian kecemasan yang dirasakannya dapat berkurang

Ciri-ciri :

Selalu meminta pendapat orang lain dalam mengambil keputusan

Selalu menunggu dukungan dari orang lain

Tidak merasa nyaman bila sendirian

Khawatir bila orang-orang terdekatnya meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti

Membutuhkan orang lain untuk memikul tanggungjawab pada sebagian besar dalam hidupnya

Takut untuk menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaksetujuan terhadap orang lain dikarenakan takut kehilangan support dan persetujuan dari orang tersebut

Perasaan tidak nyaman karena adanya perasaan takut yang dibesar-besarkan bahwa dirinya tidak mampu untuk mandiri

 **Gangguan Psikosomatis** adalah sebuah gangguan dimana pada saat seseorang seolah mengalami gangguan fisik di bagian tubuh tertentu yang disebabkan dari gangguan pikiran.

Ciri-ciri :

Pengecekan Secara Medis Dinyatakan Aman

Ketika Memikirkan Sebuah Masalah Terasa Sakit Di Bagian Tertentu contohnya kepala, perut, dada.

Gejala Yang Dirasakan Pada Umumnya. Semisal kita merasa mengalami gangguan di daerah perut dan hal ini terus berulang. Biasanya ini berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama, bisa bulanan bahkan tahunan.

Fiuhh fiuhhh akhirnya Ita selesaiin chap ini, maap ya minna karena yang ini lama. Gimana yang penasaran sama penyakitnya Hinata? mudah dimengerti gak? Sebenernya Ita juga baru-baru ini sih dapet penyakit-penyakit itu jadi, kalau misalnya ada yang salah sama penjelasan Ita maap ya… karena Ita bukan Psikolog :D dan Ita juga gak punya temen yang Psikolog XD jadi sumber Ita cuma mbah Google deh… kalau ada yang lebih tahu sama penyakit-penyakitnya boleh deh kasih saran sama Ita …..

Oh iya, makasih ya, yang udah baca dan review ff ini dan maap juga karena gak bisa bales soalnya udah kepanjangan :D

Dan terakhir Sampe ketemu chap depan *lambai-lambai tangan*


	4. Chapter 4- Perubahan 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Sebelumnya…_

" _Sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin terjadi kan?"_

 _Neji menghela nafas kemudian ia mengangguk. "Dari pada memikirkan Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dirimu dulu?" tanya Neji. Neji tahu Gaara sangat peduli pada Hinata tapi bagaimanapun Gaara sendiri juga harus meikirkan kesehatannya._

" _Aku sudah tak ada harapan Neji-nii, tapi Hinata, dia masih ada. Bukankah lebih baik kita memikirkan yang masih punya harapan sembuh?"_

 **Dream or Reality**

Hinata masih meringkuk dibawah selimut ungu kesukaannya saat Gaara datang. Gaara hanya menghela nafas, daripada kesal ia lebih merasa bosan melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Hinata, bangunlah" Gaara menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata menggeliat tapi matanya tetap tak terbuka. "Cepatlah, sudah jam setengah tujuh" kali ini Gaara sedikit panik, karena biasanya ia sudah mulai membangunkan Hinata sejak pukul 6, tapi hari ini Gaara sendiri terlambat bangun.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah" erang Hinata.

Gaara memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menahan rasa kesalnya, mereka sudah tak ada waktu. Ia bahkan sudah menyuruh Kiba dan Lee untuk berangkat duluan, Gaara tak mau mereka ikut terlambat hanya karena kesalahannya. "Yakin tidak mau bangun!" ancam Gaara.

Hinata mendengar ancaman itu, ia tahu Gaara pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim untuk membuatnya terbangun, tapi meskipun begitu Hinata tetap tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Baiklah" Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Hinata, Gaara membawanya kekamar mandi.

"Ahh.. baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun! Jadi lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata panik ketika mereka sampai didepan bak mandi. Teriakan itu membuat Gaara berhenti sebentar untuk menimbang negosiasi yang ditawarkan Hinata. Gaara berpikir, tapi hanya sebentar , setelah menyadari kalau dirinya tak dapat untung apapun dari negosiasi itu, Gaara langsung menyeringai. Dengan tampang liciknya, ia memasukkan Hinata kedalam bak mandi yang sudah diisinya dengan air hangat. "Sudah terlambat untuk bernegoisasi" komentar Gaara sebelum akhirnya kabur meninggalkan Hinata yang bersumpah serapah untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu saat keluar nanti!" Itulah kata terakhir yang didengar Gaara sebelum keluar dari kamar Hinata, membuat Gaara harus terkikik geli untuk beberapa saat, mengerjai Hinata memang hal yang paling menyenangkan dihidupnya.

Hinata baru keluar saat lima menit lagi jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, yang artinya gerbang akan segera ditutup.

"Gaara, kau mau mati ya!" Hinata keluar dengan tangan dikepalkan, ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Gaara tadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang marah, Gaara justru dengan santai mengoles selai di rotinya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki Hinata mendekainya.

"Kau tahu aku benci Hupp.." ucapan Hinata terhenti karena sepotong roti masuk kedalam mulutnya tanpa permisi. Gaara, satu-satunya pelaku malah memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Ayo berangkat" Gaara menarik Hinata keluar. Meski dengan wajah yang cemberut, Hinata tetap mengunyah rotinya dan mengikuti Gaara tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

Mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, seharusnya sekarang gerbang sudah ditutup tapi nyatanya, tidak. Ketika Gaara melihat Kiba dan Lee sedang berbincang dengan satpam sekolah, Gaara menyeringai, itulah gunanya menyuruh mereka berangkat duluan, setidaknya mereka bisa menahan satpam agar tak menutup gerbang diwaktu yang tepat. Gaara dan Hinata masuk dengan langkah ringan seolah mereka tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan sepertinya satpam sekolah pun tak menyadari kalau mereka terlambat, entah apa yang dibicarakan Kiba dan Lee hingga satpam itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Kenapa Kiba dan Lee bicara dengan satpam sekolah?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sampai dikoridor.

Gaara menghela nafas, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjitak Hinata sekarang. "Kau sungguh tak tahu kenapa?!" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang mencurigakan menurut Gaara. "Tentu saja aku tahu" Hinata cekikikan sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu? Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak dirinya mengenal Lee dan Kiba, mereka berdua memang paling bisa diandalkan kalau soal memanipulasi keterlambatan dirinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar!" Gaara nyaris saja menjitak kepala Hinata kalau ia tak mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, Gaara sedikit terkejut begitupun Hinata.

' _Aku akan memberimu waktu tiga hari'_

Tiba-tiba perjanjian kemarin terngiang ditelinga Hinata. Reflek Hinata memeluk lengan Gaara kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Gaara-secara tidak langsung meminta perlindungan pria itu. Hinata melakukan hal ini bukan karena ia lupa kalau dirinya masih punya batas waktu dua hari lagi, tapi karena ia takut pada Sasuke, lebih tepatnya ia takut ketahuan. Sebenarnya, semalam ia berniat untuk memikirkan baik-baik soal pertemuan pertama mereka berdua, tapi ternyata rasa kantuknya tak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk berpikir, jangan salahkan dirinya, tapi salahkan efek samping dari obat antidepresan yang sering diminumnya itu. Sasuke pasti akan mengira Hinata sudah meremehkan perjanjian mereka, bagaimana jika Sasuke kesal dan kemudian menyebarkan foto itu?

Gaara dan Sasuke sama-sama kaget melihat reaksi Hinata yang mendadak. Gaara memang sudah terbiasa bahkan ia sudah tahu alasan jika Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya seperti ini, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikan Hinata dari orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika Hinata melakukan itu didepan Sasuke, karena itu berarti Hinata ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Uchiha satu ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menatap Hinata jengah. Apa yang membuat Hinata selalu menempel pada Gaara? mereka berdua seperti dua buah magnet yang berbeda kutub, sulit dipisahkan dan cenderung tarik-menarik.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama terdiam diposisi itu, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan tak ada pula yang berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Hinatalah yang akhirnya bergerak, ia melepaskan pelukannya dilengan Gaara kemudian dengan perlahan ia menatap Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Hinata baru sadar beberapa detik yang lalu, untuk apa ia takut pada Sasuke hanya karena ia tak sempat memikirkan perjanjian mereka semalam? Toh, Sasuke tak akan tahu tentang hal itu? lagipula ia masih punya waktu dua hari lagi.

"Ada apa?" Hinata yang pertama melakukan pergerakan tapi Gaaralah yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap Gaara sinis tapi hanya sekilas kemudian ia beralih ke Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan Hinata soal perjanjian kami" jawab Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melihat Gaara meskipun jawaban itu jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Gaara.

"Perjanjian?" Gaara mengernyit. "K-kau dan Hinata?" tanya Gaara ragu. Ini adalah hal baru tentang Hinata, ia tak pernah terlibat perjanjian dengan siapapun sebelumnya, terlebih ia tak menceritakan hal ini pada Gaara. Pandangan Gaara beralih ke Hinata, "Perjanjian apa?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata terdiam, bukannya ia ingin menyembunyikan ini, hanya saja ia tak mau Gaara khawatir. Ia sedang terlibat dengan Sasuke, alasan apapun yang diberikan Hinata pasti tak akan didengar oleh Gaara. Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Semua ini salah Sasuke, padahal ia sudah mati-matian ingin menyembunyikan ini dari Gaara-hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini. Tentu saja itu sangat sulit, tapi Sasuke dengan mudahnya membocorkan hal itu.

"Hinata?" tuntut Gaara. Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau memaksa? Kau ini hanya pacarnya bukan suami, tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali urusan Hinata? Dia masih punya hak untuk menjaga privasinya, kan?" tanya Sasuke jengah.

"Apa?" Gaara menghela nafas tak percaya, tak menyangka ia akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu terlebih dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mengerti? Itu maksudnya, kau masih belum punya hak untuk tahu semua urusan Hinata" jawab Sasuke santai tapi terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Gaara.

Gaara tertawa meremehkan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau iri" komentar Gaara.

Sasuke yang tadinya bersikap santai beruba jadi kesal. "Kau,,"

"Sudah cukup! Ayo kita pergi" Hinata langsung menengahi perang psikologi diantara kedua orang itu, kalau dilanjutkan pasti akan menimbulkan kehebohan yang tak perlu. Hinata bahkan menarik Gaara agar menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu.." Sasuke menahan Hinata. "Kita sekelas, jadi pergi denganku saja" Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang tidak menggenggam Gaara.

Ajakan itu sukeses membuat Sasuke mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gaara. sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu malah menatap Sasuke enggan.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, kita bisa bicara dijalan menuju kelas" Sasuke memberi alasan dengan cepat sebelum Hinata sempat menolak.

"Siapa bilang kau bo.."

"Gaara, tak apa, aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Kita sudah terlambat, kalau kau harus mengantarku kekelas dulu maka kau akan sangat-sangat terlambat" Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara. Kali ini bukan karena ia takut Gaara dan Sasuke bertengkar, tapi murni karena ia takut Gaara terlambat. Kelas mereka memang cukup berjauhan. Tidak, sebenarnya kelas mereka hanya bersebrangan, tapi masalahnya, ada kolam ikan besar yang menjadi penghalang antar kelasnya dan Gaara, sehingga Gaara tak bisa melewati hanya dengan menyebrang saja. Gaara perlu memutar dan jarak itulah yang membuat kelasnya dan kelas Gaara terkesan jauh. Mungkin tak akan memakan waktu sampai lima menit, tapi mengingat sekarang saja mereka sudah terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit, pasti waktu lima menit akan sangat berpengaruh. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan genggamannya dari Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat itupun menyeringai, tipis, tapi cukup membuat Gaara muak.

"Baiklah, istirahat aku jemput" Gaara mengusap rambut Hinata pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara yang berlari menjauh, Hinata baru menatap Sasuke saat Gaara sudah hilang dari pandangannya. "Apa yang mau ka…" Hinata tersentak saat merasakan tangan Sasuke diatas kepalanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens. "Aku hanya penasaran saja, kenapa kau senang sekali saat Gaara melakukan ini" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata, tapi sedikit kasar.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Aku sudah lupa" jawab Sasuke santai. Hinata mendecih, ia sudah menebaknya, dari awal Sasuke memang tak ingin bicara dengannya, pria menyebalkan itu hanya ingin membuat Gaara kesal saja. Sambil membereskan rambutnya yang berantakan, Hinata pergi ,melangkah duluan kekelas.

 **Dream or Reality**

Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya gelisah. Dua hari sudah terlewat sejak perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke, itu berarti besok adalah hari dimana Hinata harus memberi jawaban.

"Ahhhhh sebenarnya dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" Hinata berteriak frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kalau ia tak menjawa besok, maka Sasuke akan menyebarkan foto sialan itu.

Disaat seperti ini, Hinata ingin sekali menghubungi Gaara. Meskipun Gaara tak tahu permasalahannya, tapi setidaknya Gaara bisa membuatnya tenang dan berpikir jernih. Seandainya tak ada kejadian kemarin pagi, seandainya Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun hari itu, Hinata pasti sudah menghubungi Gaara dari tadi.

 _Kemarin…_

 _Gaara benar-benar menjemputnya saat jam istirahat, bersama Kiba dan Lee juga. Awalnya Hinata mengira Gaara ingin meminta penjelasan soal perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Gaara hanya bersikap seperti biasa, seolah ia tak tahu apapun, atau… Gaara memang tak mau tahu._

" _Gaara.." panggil Hinata pelan, membuat Gaara memfokuskan dirinya pada Hinata begitupun Kiba dan Lee yang mendengarnya._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir, suara Hinata sekarang terdengar seperti akan menangis._

" _Kau tidak mau tanya soal perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi?" tanya Hinata._

" _Perkataan Sasuke?"_

" _Perkataan apa?"_

 _Tanya Kiba dan Lee bersamaan._

 _Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Gaara yang sedang tersenyum padanya._

" _Tadi pagi, saat aku sampai dikelas, aku sedikit berpikir…" Gaara berhenti sebentar. "Menurutku, perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi tidak semuanya salah"_

" _Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata._

" _Hinata, kau juga punya hak untuk menjaga privasimu. Kalau menurutmu aku tak boleh tahu tentang perjanjianmu dengan Sasuke, maka kau boleh menyembunyikannya, lagipula kau pasti punya alasan kan?" jelas Gaara._

" _Ta-tapi, aku ingin kau menanyakannya" balas Hinata._

" _Hinata, kau tak harus mengatakan semua hal padaku"_

" _Tapi aku mau!" bentak Hinata sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan wajah kesal._

Hinata kesal pada Gaara dan hal yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah, Gaara tetap menunggunya saat pulang sekolah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan tadi pagi pun Gaara tetap menjemputnya seperti biasa, tanpa ada niatan untuk meluruskan pertengkaran mereka kemarin ataupun bertanya soal perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin memang salahnya yang tak menceritakan hal itu dari awal, benar, awalnya Hinata memang tak ingin Gaara tahu. Gaara pasti merasa aneh karena Hinata tiba-tiba ingin menceritakannya. Hinata sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya sekarang, seharusnya ia senang karena Gaara tak meminta penjelasan lebih tentang masalahnya dengan Sasuke, dengan begitu, Gaara tak perlu khawatir. Tapi, entah kenapa, sikap Gaara yang tak mau tahu itu malah membuatnya gelisah, ia merasa seperti Gaara seolah tak peduli lagi padanya.

Dan yang membuatnya lebih gelisah lagi saat ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Gaara. Memang Gaara masih seperti biasa, masih membangunkannya dipagi hari, masih sering bercanda dengannya, masih mengingatkan Hinata soal obatnya, masih menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya sedikit berbeda, rasanya seperti Gaara perlahan memberi jarak. Hinata sungguh tak tahu kenapa, apa mungkin Gaara akan meninggalkannya?

Tiba-tiba mata Hinata memburam, kepalanya mulai sakit. Inilah akibatnya jika ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dengan cepat Hinata mencari obat antidepresannya dan meminumnya.

Efek samping dari obat itu perlahan bekerja, Hinata yang mulai mengantuk langsung melipat kedua tangannya dimeja belajar dan menjadikan tangannya itu sebagai bantalan untuk kepala.

' _Hinata,kau bermimpi buruk?'_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya muncul.

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan. 'Gaara, aku tidak mau tidur lagi'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Aku takut'_

' _Tidak perlu takut Hinata, aku disini'_

' _Tapi kalau mimpi itu muncul lagi bagaimana?'_

' _Sekarang pejamkan matamu, lalu berdoalah agar kau mendapatkan mimpi yang kau inginkan'_

' _Apa itu akan berhasil?'_

' _Tentu saja, kalau kau berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh maka doamu akan dikabulkan. Sekarang, ucapkan mimpi apa yang kau inginkan'_

' _Hmm, Tuhan, aku ingin bermimpi sedang bermain ditaman bunga yang indah, ditemani Gaara dan Neji-nii'_

' _Bagus, sekarang tidurlah lagi'_

Hinata tersenyum ketika mengingat kenangan itu. "Tuhan, aku ingin memimpikan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke. Tuhan, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu, agar Sasuke tak menyebarkan foto itu dan membuat Gaara susah" doa Hinata sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

 **Dream or Reality**

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, ia baru saja pulang dari tempat konseling Neji-tempat yang paling bisa membuat Gaara tenang. Saat itu Gaara sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata, tapi rasanya aneh jika ia meminta Hinata untuk menceritakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, padahal baru kemarin ia menolak Hinata yang ingin bercerita, karena itu Gaara mendatangi Neji.

Sebenarnya, alasan Gaara menolaknya adalah karena ia ingin Hinata bisa perlahan lepas darinya, dengan cara itu, mungkin Hinata bisa terbiasa untuk tak bergantung Gaara, terbiasa untuk tak selalu terbuka padanya juga. Jadi, Hinata tak akan terlalu sakit jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara.

Itulah alasan utamanya, tapi, ketika mendengar nasihat Neji, ia jadi berpikir dua kali untuk mulai menjauhi Hinata.

' _Bagaimana jika itu membuat Hinata tertekan?'_

Pertanyaan Neji terngiang ditelinganya. Benar, bagaimana jika itu justru membuat Hinata tertekan? Karena kalau begini, Hinata jadi tak punya tempat untuk mencurahkan pemikirannya. Memang awalnya itu tujuan Gaara, dengan begitu Hinata mungkin akan menceritakannya pada Kiba atau Lee. Tapi setelah mendengar Neji, ia jadi sadar, Hinata tak akan melakukannya. Itu berarti, tindakan Gaara ini justru akan membuat Hinata tertekan dan akhirnya memicu psikosomatisnya.

 **Dream or Reality**

' _Siapa kau?'_

' _Eumm.. kurasa aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Untuk apa murid dari UJHS datang kesini?'_

' _Kenapa kau melihatku?'_

' _Kau.. aku tidak suka denganmu'_

' _Baiklah Hinata, Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku'_

Deg..

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya,ia memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Di dalam mimpinya barusan, jelas sekali ada orang yang jadi lawannya bicara, tapi siapa? Hinata tak bisa mengingat wajahnya, ia bahkan tak tahu dimana obrolan itu terjadi, tapi perasaan yang ia rasakan dimimpi itu, justru melekat jelas dihatinya. Hinata yakin, meskipun hanya sebentar, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang seolah esok tak akan bekerja lagi. Mimpi yang terasa familiar seolah itu adalah potongan dari ingatannya dimasa lalu.

' _Untuk apa murid dari UJHS datang kesini?'_

Deg..

"UJHS? UJHS?S-Sasuke?"

Hinata membelalak, jika orang yang ada didalam mimpinya adalah Sasuke, Jika mimpi itu benar ingatan masa lalunya, maka perasaan familiar yang muncul setiap dirinya bertemu Sasuke tidaklah salah. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, meskipun itu benar kenangannya saat bertemu Sasuke pertama kali, ia tetap tak bisa memberi Sasuke jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kenapa dari semua adegan yang ada dimimpi itu, Hinata hanya mengingat perasaannya saja? Tapi tak ingat dimana tempatnya.

"Hinata berpikirlah" Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Pasti tempat yang aneh jika dikunjungi oleh murid dari UJHS tapi tidak aneh jika aku ada disana" Hinata mulai berspekulasi. "J-jangan-jangan…Bar? Ahhh tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, aku juga aneh jika berada ditempat seperti itu" Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Krieekkk

Hinata nyaris saja melompat ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan itu membuat orang yang membukanya jadi ikut terkejut.

"Hinata…" Gaara menatap Hinata heran, sekarang ini, ia sedang melihat Hinata duduk diatas kasurnya dengan keadaan terbangun. Bukankah itu aneh? Jelas-jelas ini masih jam setengah enam pagi.

"Gaara..?"panggil Hinata membuyarkan keheranan Gaara.

"Hinata, sudah bangun?" pertanyaan retorik, jelas-jelas Hinata sekarang sedang menatapnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku bermimpi" Hinata tahu, Gaara pasti merasa aneh karena dirinya sudah bangun, karena itu ia segera memberitahu alasannya.

"Ohh.." Gaara mengangguk paham."Mimpi seperti apa? mimpi buruk?" tanya Gaara sambil mendekati Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan, hanya..mimpi aneh"

Gaara mengernyit. "Mau menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Gaara.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya" komentar Hinata sambil menunduk.

Gaara menatap Hinata khawatir kemudian ia menghela nafas."Hinata, jujurlah padaku"Gaara memegang kedua bahu Hinata kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan mata mereka, Gaara perlu menatap mata Hinata untuk memastikan Hinata tak bohong padanya. "Ini masih tentang Sasuke kan?" tanya Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. "Kau masih mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi kau tak mau mendengarkannya" komentar Hinata masih sambil menunduk.

"Aku penasaran.." Gaara mengangkat wajah Hinata agar menatapnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau mendengarnya, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada yang lain? Misalnya Kiba atau Lee? "

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleg lagi tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

Gaara mengehela nafas ia menyerah untuk memaksa Hinata menjawabnya. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau ingin aku tahu, kenapa kau tak menceritakannya dari awal? Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya dari Sasuke?"

"Karena aku tak mau kau khawatir"

Gaara memijat pelipisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Baiklah, anggap seperti itu, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin aku tahu?"Gaara diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, tapi Hinata juga hanya diam. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku dari awal, jadi aku pikir kau memang tak ingin aku tahu, karena itu aku tak memintamu menceritakan detailnya padaku" Gaara diam lagi. "Tapi tiba-tiba kau ingin aku tahu, waktu itu aku berpikir mungkin kau terpaksa makanya aku tetap tak mau kau memberitahuku. Saat kau marah, aku sadar kalau kau tidak terpaksa, kau benar-benar ingin aku tahu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat-kuat berharap Hinata bisa mengerti dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya ini. "Hinata, jujur, sebenarnya aku berharap kau mau terbuka pada orang lain selain aku, karena itu aku membiarkanmu dengan harapan mungkin kau akan menceritakannya pada Kiba atau Lee"

Deg..

Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Aku khawatir padamu,bagaimana jika suatu saat aku tidak ada disampingmu? Kau akan kesulitan Hinata"

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang jendela kamarnya yang masih ditutupi dengan tirai ungu.

"Bukan be.."

"Aku sudah menyusahkanmu ya?" Hinata memandang Gaara dengan penuh harapan, harapan agar Gaara menjawab tidak dengan yakin.

"Hinata dengarkan aku.."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku" setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata kembali menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hinata, bukan begitu" Gaara memeluk Hinata. Reaksi seperti inilah yang ditakutkan Gaara jika ia memberitahu Hinata kebenarannya. Hinata akan kembali seperti 8 tahun lalu, hidup dengan ketakutan setiap harinya, yang bisa dilakukanya hanya menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sangat menyakitkan ketika Gaara mengingat Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Gaara ingin bisa membuat Hinata bahagia setiap harinya, tapi takdir mereka berkata lain. Sepertinya Tuhan memang sangat senang mempermainkan hidupnya dan Hinata.

Hampir setengah jam mereka diposisi itu, sebelum akhirnya Gaara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sudah jam 6 lewat, kau harus mandi" ucap Gaara sebelum melepas pelukannya.

"Kepalaku sakit" Hinata memegang kepalanya, entah sejak kapan, tapi wajah Hinata sekarang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hinata! Kau pucat sekali? Ayo kita kerumah sakit!" ajak Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku mau tidur saja" pinta Hinata dengan suara lemahnya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak usah sekolah, aku akan menghubungi Lee dan Ki.."

"Tidak, kau pergilah kesekolah. Aku ingin sendiri"

"Hinata.."

"Aku mau sendiri saja"

Gaara menyerah."Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa minum obatmu, aku akan bawakan sarapan kesini" Gaara dengan cepat keluar untuk menyiapkan keperluan Hinata, memastikan Hinata tak akan kesulitan jika butuh sesuatu nanti, apalagi saat dirinya tak ada.

 **Dream or Reality**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk ke pupil matanya. Dengan matanya yang masih memburam, Hinata bisa melihat seseorang duduk disampingnya. "Gaara.." panggil Hinata lirih. Meskipun tak melihatnya dengan jelas, Hinata yakin Gaaralah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Deg…

Suara ini… ini bukanlah suara Gaara, bukan juga suara Kiba atau Lee atau juga Neji. Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit dikepalanya, Hinata bangun dan langsung memastikan orang yang asing yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa permisi ini. "S-Sa.. SASUKE?"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. "Kau sudah sehat?"

 **TBC**

Wahhh Ita kembali lagi dengan keterlambatannya Hehehe *Watados

Pertama-tama, makasih buat para readers yang udah review… makasih juga yang masih mau nunggu ni ff padahal sering ngaret :D

Untuk yang review, maaf karena Ita gak bales satu-satu,kayak biasa, udah kepanjangan *efek sering ngaret jadi sekali bikin langsung panjang* :D

Tapi Ita tetep bakal jawab pertayaan yang paling banyak ditanyain..

Ini fict sebenernya SasuHina atau GaaHina? Ita sih, lebih suka SasuHina. Tapi berhubung Ita suka gonta-ganti alur cerita :D mungkin bisa aja ganti * Ita emang suka labil

Gaara sakit apa? nanti juga Ita bahas tapi gak tau kapan hehehe

Dan banyak juga yang minta flashback 8 tahun kebelakang... kalau yang ini, mungkin chap depan.

Ok sampe disini dulu.. See You Next Chap


	5. Chapter 5- Perubahan 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Sebelumnya…_

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Deg…_

 _Suara ini… ini bukanlah suara Gaara, bukan juga suara Kiba atau Lee atau juga Neji. Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit dikepalanya, Hinata bangun dan langsung memastikan orang yang asing yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa permisi ini. "S-Sa.. SASUKE?"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. "Kau sudah sehat?"_

 **Dream or Reality**

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sakit" komentar Sasuke saat melihat keadaan Hinata. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis, keadaannya benar-benar kacau. "Kau sakit bukan karena aku kan?" Sasuke sedikit bercanda, siapa tahu dengan begitu Hinata bisa terlihat sedikit hidup.

Hinata tak bisa mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut hingga ia tak bisa fokus dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, tapi apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke ia tak peduli."Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kekamarku?" tanya Hinata pelan tapi tajam.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya.. pintu rumahmu tak dikunci jadi aku masuk lalu mendengar suaramu dari dalam sini, sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk"

"Dimana Gaara?" Hinata tak menghiraukan jawaban Sasuke, ia langsung melihat kesekeliling kamarnya, mencari keberadaan pria berambut merah itu.

"Gaara?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Rumah tidak dikunci berarti Gaara ada disini kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Hinata penasaran. "Apa Gaara ada disini tadi? Sekarang masih ada jam di sekolah, apa itu berarti dia juga kabur dari sekolah?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Gaara dan Sasuke memang tak satu kelas ditambah mereka tidak dekat hingga bisa tahu keberadaan maing-masing, jadi ia tak tahu kalau Gaara tidak ada disekolah hari ini.

Hinata menunduk, Sasuke tak melihat Gaara dirumah itu berarti Gaara benar-benar pergi kesekolah hari ini. Hinata pikir Gaara tak akan pergi kesekolah meskipun Hinata memaksanya pergi. Ia pikir Gaara akan tetap menemaninya disini dan tak akan meninggalkannya walaupun ia memintanya melakukan itu.

Hinata meremas selimut yang masih menutupi setengah tubuhnya, sekarang ia takut. Benarkah Gaara akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara tadi pagi? Apakah firasatnya selama beberapa hari ini akan terbukti benar? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika itu benar terjadi? Sanggupkan ia menerimanya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menggerogoti kepala Hinata, ia mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi tak bisa, semakin coba ia lupakan justru pertanyaan itu malah semakin membanjiri seluruh pikirannya. Hinata menjambak rambutnya, berpikir mungkin dengan rasa sakit akibat jambakan itu akan membuat pikirannya teralihkan.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke panik ketika melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar, perlahan ia mulai mendengar Hinata terisak. "Ada apa? Jangan menangis" Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan coba untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ke..Hiks..Kepala..Hiks..ku..sa..Hiks..sakit" kini tangisan Hinata berubah, bukan lagi terisak tapi histeris, rasa sakit dikepalanya benar-benar menyakitkan hingga ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Sasuke jelas panik dengan reaksi Hinata, ia bingung, terkejut, dan takut. "A-ayo kita kerumah sakit" Sasuke menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya.

 **Dream or Reality**

Sasuke sangat suka mengendarai motor sport kesayangannya, ia bahkan marah pada Itachi saat kakaknya itu menyuruhnya pergi kesekolah dengan mobil dan supir yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Sampai kemarin, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menyesal dengan keputusannya saat itu, tapi hari ini, Sasuke menyesal, ia menyesal karena tak mendengar Itachi. Jika saja hari ini ia pergi dengan mobil, ia pasti bisa sampai ke rumah sakit lebih cepat, ia tak perlu panik mencari taksi seperti sekarang.

Mereka baru sampai dirumah sakit setengah jam kemudian, saat itu Hinata sudah pingsan tapi untungnya dokter bilang Hinata tidak apa-apa, hanya stres saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter, stress macam apa yang membuat Hinata sesakit ini? kalau saja dokter itu melihat reaksi Hinata saat kesakitan tadi, apakah dia tetap akan mendiagnosa Hinata seperti itu?

Sasuke menatap Hinata kosong, ia terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Apa yang gadis ini pikirkan hingga sampai seperti itu? itulah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke dapatkan jawabannya.

Dua jam kemudian Hinata sadar dari pingsannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang melamun. "Kau membawaku kerumah sakit?" tanya Hinata pelan, sangat pelan nyaris seperti berbisik. Tapi ternyata pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Oh.. kau sudah sadar?"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu membawaku kesini"

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan melakukannya juga, kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku?"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas, ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

"Dokter bilang kau stres, memang apa yang bisa dipikirkan anak SMA sampai seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Oh iya, aku tak tahu harus memberitahu siapa tentang keadaanmu ini, tadinya kupikir aku harus menghubungi Gaara tapi aku tak punya nomornya. Aku sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk memberitahu Gaara disekolah tapi ternyata Gaara tak datang kesekolah hari ini"

"Gaara tak datang kesekolah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu kemana dia?"

"Aku bukan ibunya, jadi jangan tanya aku" balas Sasuke ketus, ia paling malas kalau sudah membahas soal Gaara. "Jadi.. Haruskah aku menghubungi Gaara sekarang? Kau tahu nomornya kan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ja-jangan.. jangan hubungi Gaara"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hubungi keluargamu"

Hinata menunduk. "Tidak usah hubungi siapa-siapa, bisakah kau bayar biaya rumah sakitnya dulu? Aku akan menggantinya besok, aku janji" pinta Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku menyuruhmu menghubungi keluargamu bukan karena masalah biaya, aku sudah membayar itu sejak tadi dan kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, kau hanya perlu memberitahu keluargamu agar mereka tahu keadaanmu sekarang"

"Kau sudah membayarnya? Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi" Hinata melepas infus ditangannya, kemudian ia turun dari kasur pasien, sedikitpun ia tak mempedulikan ocehan Sasuke tentang keluarganya.

"Tunggu.." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata, ia menyerah untuk membuat Hinata mendengarkannya, sampai kapanpun sepertinya Hinata tak akan bersikap baik padanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak usah, tingggalkan saja aku, aku belum mau pulang" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan ruang rawat.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata nanar, kalau saja meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedang sakit tidak membuat nuraninya terhenyak, ia pasti sudah meninggalkan Hinata dari tadi. Terlebih saat Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit tanpa alas kaki, ia benar-benar tak tega kalau harus meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu. Memang salahnya yang tidak berpikir kalau Hinata membutuhkan sandal saat sadar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu panik tadi.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke ingin memaksa Hinata untuk pulang dan membiarkannya istirahat, tapi mengingat penolakan Hinata tadi, Sasuke jadi berpikir lagi, apakah Hinata stres karena sesuatu yang ada dirumahnya? Ataukah Hinata hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya diluar rumah? Tapi apapun alasannya, Sasuke pikir sebaiknya ia memberi ruang pada Hinata untuk menyendiri. Karena itu, sekarang Sasuke hanya mengikuti Hinata dalam diam.

Hinata tidak keluar dari rumah sakit seperti yang diperkirakan Sasuke, gadis itu malah pergi keatap rumah sakit. Hinata berdiri didepan tembok pembatas dan menatap bangunan-bangunan dan orang-orang yang jadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Hinata sangat suka ketinggian, dari tempat setinggi ini Hinata bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Dari atas sini, Hinata bisa melihat kesibukan orang-orang dibawahnya, ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berkendara dijalan, ia bisa melihat seseorang digedung depannya sedang membereska kertas-kertas, ia juga bisa melihat seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan seseorang dari dalam rumah sakit dengan senyuman, sepertinya orang itu akhirnya diizinkan pulang oleh dokter. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seolah ia bisa terbebas dari semua kepenatan yang ada dibawah sana dan hanya menjadi pengawas yang menikmati semua pemandangan indah dan tak terlibat jika ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan sedang terjadi.

"Begini caramu menghilankan stres?" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mendesah. "Aku sudah menyururhmu pulang kan?" tanya Hinata malas.

"Apa yang kau lihat dibawah sana?" Sasuke bertanya lagi seolah ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, tapi saat dilihatnya Sasuke tak berkutik, ia pun menyerah."Semuanya" jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Apa stres mu hilang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata jadi menerawang. 'Apa stresnya hilang?' Hinata mendengus, tentu saja tidak. "Yah… setidaknya bisa membuatku sedikit tenang" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak paham apa yang ada dibawah sana hingga membuat Hinata tenang. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Sasuke. "Ikutlah denganku" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kemana?"

"Menghilangkan stres dengan caraku"

 **Dream or Reality**

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, Magicland, taman bermain terbesar di Konoha. Hinata pernah beberapa kali kesini, dua kali hanya berdua dengan Gaara, sekali dengan Gaara dan Neji-nii, lalu sekali dengan Gaara, kiba dan Lee. tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia pergi kesini tanpa Gaara seperti sekarang. "U-untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Hinata gugup, tiba-tiba ia teringat satu kejadian yang selalu ada disetiap kenangannya berada disini, yaitu muntah-muntah. Ia tak pernah kuat saat adrenalinnya harus terpacu akibat menaiki wahana yang sedikit ekstream, rasanya seperti isi dalam perutnya melirik Sasuke takut-takut, Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian disini nanti? Hinata bahkan tak membawa sepeserpun uang untuk sekedar naik angkutan umum, ia juga tak membawa handphone untuk meminta bantuan Gaara, ditambah ia tak memakai satupun barang berharga yang bisa dijual.

Hinata menghela nafas,ini semua salah Sasuke yang membawanya kerumah sakit tanpa persiapan. Bayangkan saja, sekarang ini ia berada di depan gerbang Magicland hanya dengan pakaian tidurnya semalam, kaos putih polos dan jeans pendek. Bahkan tadinya ia tak memakai alas kaki, untungnya tadi mereka sempat melewati toko sepatu, jadi Sasuke berhenti dan membelikan sepasang untuk Hinata dan pria itu juga meminjamkan jaket hitamnya pada Hinata, setidaknya itu membuat Hinata tak terlihat seperti gembel lagi.

"…Nata.. Hinata!" Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Huh?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Eumm..I-Itu.." benar, ini salah Sasuke, jadi sudah seharusnya Sasuke bertanggung jawab sampai akhir meskipun Hinata akan sangat menyusahkannya nanti. "Memang kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang kita datang kesini untuk bersenang-senang, Ayoo!"

Hinata kira Sasuke akan langsung membawanya ke wahana-wahana di sini, tapi ternyata pria itu membawanya kesebuah restaurant. Setelah diingat-ingat, Hinata memang belum makan sejak pagi tadi, sarapan yang dibuat Gaara mungkin masih ada dikamarnya sekarang.

"Makanlah.." Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring tuna salad kepadanya.

Hinata menatap makanan didepannya malas, Sasukelah yang memesan makanan itu untuknya tadi, katanya makanan itu bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Cobalah, ini enak, aku selalu makan ini jika sedang stres" bujuk Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata ragu-ragu.

Mereka menghabisakan satu jam direstaurant, setelah itu, baru Sasuke menyeret Hinata menaiki Roller Coaster yang beroperasi dalam waktu setengah menit dengan kecepatan seratus dua puluh kilometer perjamnya. Saat turun, wajah Hinata pucat pasi persis seperti saat Sasuke membawanya kerumah sakit tadi siang, tapi bedanya kali ini Hinata tidak menangis. Hinata berjongkok dengan wajah menahan mual, ia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

"Ini baru satu dan reaksimu sudah begini" komentar Sasuke heran sekaligus geli. Sebenarnya Sasuke memang ingin membuat Hinata main disini sampai muntah, itu adalah salah satu cara yang diajarkan Itachi dulu saat dirinya masih berkabung meskipun sudah setahun orang tuanya meninggal, setiap kali mengingat kedua orang tuanya Sasuke selalu merasa bersalah dan akhirnya jadi stres sendiri. Saat itu, Itachi mengajaknya kesini, mereka berdua main semua permainan ekstream yang membuat Sasuke muntah parah, tapi setelah itu ia jadi merasa baikan. Semenjak hari itu, tiap kali Sasuke memikirkan orang tuanya, ia akan datang kesini.

"Kau ini payah sekali" ejek Sasuke. "Setidaknya kau harus naik lima wahana kan?"

"Lima!?" teriak Hinata. "Kau gila, aku tak akan bisa pulang setelah itu"

Hinata jelas marah, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke menganggap itu lucu."Ayolah.. ini menyenangkan"

Hinata akhirnya berhasil berdiri setelah lima menit berjongkok sambil menahan rasa mualnya. Baru saja Hinata berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Sasuke langsung menyeretnya lagi ke wahana Kora-Kora setelah itu Hinata dibawa naik Kicir-Kicir dan terakhir mereka menaiki Tornado. Di Tornadolah Hinata akhirnya menyerah, ia langsung lari ketoilet saat turun dari wahana itu. Hinata memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya direstaurant, kali ini ia janji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan kabur jika Sasuke memaksanya menaiki wahana-wahana sialan itu lagi.

Hinata keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan lega, entah kenapa ia merasa badannya sedikit lebih ringan dan lebih rileks dibanding saat dirinya baru masuk ke Magicland tadi.

Sasuke sudah menunggu Hinata didepan toilet dengan membawa dua cup ice cream. "Ini.." Sasuke menyerahkan salah atu ice creamnya pada Hinata. "Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjilat ice creamnya.

Hinata tak menjawab hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati ice cream sekarang, ice cream ini seperti hadiah terindah yang diterimanya setelah mendapat siksaan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu senang, kita masih naik satu wahana lagi"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan menghancurkan angan-angan Hinata yang ingin segera sampai dirumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Aku tak mau melakukannya lagi" ucap Hinata ketus.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau tenang saja, kali ini kau akan suka"

"Terakhir kali kau juga bilang begitu"

"Kau sungguh akan menyukainya, ayoo!" Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata.

Hinata heran saat Sasuke membawanya naik bianglala, ini adalah wahana paling normal dibanding yang lainnya.

"Kau suka tempat tinggi, kan? apalagi sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam jadi pemandangannya akan jadi lebih indah, Bagaimana? Pemilihan waktuku tepat, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum senang kemudian mengangguk. Sekarang ini mereka sudah mulai naik keatas. Hinata terus memandang kebawah dengan takjub, ia bisa melihat wahana-wahana yang tadi dinaikinya dengan keseluruhan.

Tidak seperti Hinata, Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pemandangan seperti itu, ia lebih tertarik melihat Hinata yang tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sampai ditempat tertinggi dan seperti perhitungan Sasuke, saat itu matahari terbenam. Hinata melebarkan matanya, kali ini bukan hanya wahana-wahana yang bisa dilihat Hinata, tapi juga hutan lebat yang berada didekat Magicland, ditambah dengan warna langit yang kemerah-merahan membuat pemandangannya semakin indah. Beberapa detik mereka diposisi itu, kemudian barulah bianglala itu berputar kembali.

"Oh iya.." Hinata membuka percakapan saat mereka sudah mulai turun. "Untuk apa kau datang kerumahku hari ini?"

Sasuke mendesah tak percaya. "Tidakkah menurutmu, pertanyaan itu sudah kadaluarsa?"

Hinata tertawa. "Maaf..maaf, aku baru saja terpikirkan soal itu"

"Lupakan saja, lagipula itu tak penting"

"Katakan saja, ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Ini soal perjanjian kita kan?" tebak Hinata yang langsung disambut penuh minat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kecewa.

"Maaf, sebenarnya semalam aku teru memikirkannya tapi ternyata aku tetap tak ingat, aku hanya merasa kita memang pernah bertemu sebelum di KHS tapi aku tak tahu dimana" Hinata menjelaskan saat melihat raut kekecewaan dari Sasuke.

"Tak apa, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Melihat keadaanmu hari ini, aku yakin kau punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan"

"La-lalu, foto itu?"

"Aku sudah lama menghapusnya"

"Syukurlah" Hinata mendesah lega.

Mereka pulang dari Magicland pukul tujuh malam dan sampai dirumah Hinata sekitar pukul delapan. Saat itu Sasuke melihat Gaara berdiri di teras rumah Hinata, pria itu mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gaara hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri, begitu ia melihat Gaara, ia langsung berlari kearah pria itu. "Gaara.." panggilnya membuat orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Hinata, Kau dari mana saja?! Kau tahu, aku, Neji-nii, kiba dan Lee mencarimu kemana-mana!" bentak Gaara.

"Ma-maafkan aku" Hinata menunduk.

"Maaf? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dan yang lain, setidaknya kau bisa membawa Handphonemu dan beritahu aku kan?!"

"Hei.. jangan terlalu marah,kau.."

"Kau juga! Bisa-bisanya kau membawa gadis yang sedang sakit keluar!" Gaara memotong penjelasan Sasuke. "Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya hari ini! Aku tahu kita berdua memang bermasalah, tapi haruskah kau melibatkan Hinata!?"

Perkataan Gaara barusan berhasil menyulut emosi Sasuke. "Kenapa kau yang marah!? Bukankah kau yang salah?! Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata hari ini, tapi kau malah membiarkannya dirumah dan bukan membawanya ke ru.."

"Sasuke! sudahlah, kau pulang saja" Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke, jika diteruskan lagi maka Gaara akan tahu dirinya sampai dibawa kerumah sakit hari ini.

"Tapi Hi.."

"Pulanglah! Ini bukan urusanmu!" teriak Hinata frustasi.

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya, ia sedang membela gadis itu tapi malah diusir. "Baiklah, kau benar, ini bukan urusanku" Sasuke pergi kehalaman tempat ia memakirkan motornya kemudian pergi dari rumah Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah sekaligus lega.

"Masuk!"

"Gaara aku.."

"Masuk dan istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti saja" ucap Gaara sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. "Aku akan memberitahu Neji-nii, Kiba dan Lee kalau kau sudah pulang"

Hinata tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia menatap Gaara penuh selidik. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kita selalu seperti ini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Gaara memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas, ia tahu maksud pertanyaan Hinata sekarang. "Hinata, kita bicarakan besok saja" jawab Gaara sedatar mungkin.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Hinata! kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku akan marah nanti" Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk.

"Lepaskan aku! Ada apa denganmu?!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Gaara dari tangannya, tapi sia-sia, Gaara malah mengegenggamnya semakin kuat hingga rasanya tulang Hinata akan remuk jika Gaara menggenggamnya sedikit lebih kuat lagi. Gaara baru melepaskan Hinata saat mereka sampai dikamar Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa? Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau berubah seperti ini? Benarkah aku sudah menyusahkanmu?" Hinata menahan tangan Gaara yang ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Nada suara Hinata begitu sarat dengan permohonan, ia terlalu takut Gaara akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah ini.

Gaara baru akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba sakit kepala menyerangnya. Penglihatannya mengabur hingga apa yang dilihatnya sekarang jadi mengganda.

"Gaara jawab aku! Jangan seperti ini" Hinata mulai menangis ketika Gaara bahkan tak menatapnya.

Gaara tahu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu tapi sakit dikepalanya membuat Gaara tak bisa mendengar itu. Ketika napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, Gaara menepis tangan Hinata yang memegangnya kemudian keluar tanpa melihat Hinata yang jatuh terjerembab. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah agar Hinata tak melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Seperti kesetanan, Hinata yang melihat Gaara pergi langsung mendekati pintu dan berusaha membukanya, tapi gagal. Hinata yakin pintunya tidak dikunci dari luar, karena kuncinya ada dildalam kamar, itu berarti Gaara menahan pintunya agar Hinata tak bisa keluar. "Gaara! BUKA!" teriak Hinata histeris. Ia menggedor-gedor pitunya sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi meskipun begitu Gaara tetap tak membukanya.

Hinata menangis ketakutan, ia terlanjur membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Gaara. Tapi ketika Hinata ingat Gaara masih didepan pintu kamarnya, Hinata langsung kehilangan kendali lagi, ia kembali menggedor pintu kamarnya dan berteriak memanggil Gaara, Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa keluar dari kamar ini dan bicara pada Gaara, Hinata harus melakukan apapun agar tak kehilangan Gaara.

Diluar, Gaara memegang kenop pintu semakin kuat seiring dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi pula. Gaara berusaha mengatur napasnya tapi gagal. Tiba-tiba mata Gaara mendapati sebercak darah dilantai, ia tahu darah itu berasal dari hidungnya. Gaara ingin segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan hidungnya, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Hinata keluar dari kamarnya untuk saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata berhenti menggedor pintu, tangannya sudah semerah darah sekarang, Hinata bahkan sudah tak mampu menggerkaan tangannya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamaranya, kali ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya, bukan karena rasa sakit ditangannya tapi karena rasa sakit dihati dan pikirannya. "Ma..af..Ma..af" satu kata itu yang terus terucap disela-sela tangis Hinata.

Gaara mendengar tangisan Hinata, ia ingin sekali membuka pintu dan memeluk gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi, setiap kali Gaara berpikir untuk membuka pintu, rasa sakit dikepalanya terus mengingatkan bahwa dirinya tak bisa melakukan itu. Sekarang bahkan Gaara terserang mual hebat, ia berlari kekamar mandi ketika yakin Hinata tak akan mencoba untuk membuka pintu lagi.

Saat sampai di kamar mandi Gaara terjatuh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa tidak seimbang. Gaara berusaha keras menyeret tubuhnya sendiri hingga sampai di kloset, memuntahkan semua makanan yang ditelannya hari ini.

Setelah itu, Gaara duduk dilantai, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kloset. Gaara menatap lampu kamar mandi yang masih mengganda dipenglihatannya, sedangkan telinganya masih mendengar suara tangis Hinata yang makin lam makin melemah.

Gaara benci keadaan ini, keadaan dimana ia tak berdaya sama sekali, keadaan dimana ia harus menyakiti Hinata. untuk saat ini, hanya satu harapan Gaara agar Neji cepat pulang dan melihat keadaan Hinata.

 **Dream or Reality**

Sasuke langsung pergi kekamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur saat ia sampai dirumah. "Ada apa dengan hari ini?" Sasuke menerawang memikirkan rentetan kejadian hari ini. Dimulai dari kedatangannya kerumah Hinata, di Rumah Sakit, di Magicland, dan sampai kembali lagi kerumah Hinata. "Hari yang melelahkan" komentar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

 **TBC**

Yaammpun udah lama banget ya Ita gak UP, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ita gak bisa fokus sampe dua hari yang lalu Ita dapet pencerahan :D :D

Tapi makasih ya yang udah baca dan review di ff ini, semoga kalian gak lupa sama cerita awalnya *Kayaknya udah pada lupa deh * :D

Sampe ketemu di chap depan minna…


	6. Chapter 6- Gaara

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Sebelumnya…_

 _Gaara benci keadaan ini, keadaan dimana ia tak berdaya sama sekali, keadaan dimana ia harus menyakiti Hinata. untuk saat ini, hanya satu harapan Gaara agar Neji cepat pulang dan melihat keadaan Hinata._

" _Hari yang melelahkan" komentar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya tertidur._

 **Dream or Reality**

Jika ada yang menyebut nama Hinata, apa yang pertama kali orang-orang ingat? Mungkin ada yang ingat rambut indigo Hinata yang indah, mungkin ada yang ingat mata lavender Hinata, mungkin juga ada yang ingat seyuman Hinata yang manis. Tapi kalau itu Gaara, hanya ada satu hal yang pertama kali diingatnya, yaitu wajah sendu Hinata dengan memar sebagai bukti dari hidupnya yang sulit. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Gaara tak membiarkan Hinata terluka seperti dulu lagi.

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…_

 _Gaara kehilangan orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu, orang tuanya baru saja kembali dari Suna. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, mobil orang tua Gaara menabrak mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Ayahnya meninggal ditempat kejadian, sedangkan ibunya meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Gaara masih kecil, tapi ia sudah mengerti apa artinya kehilangan kedua orang tua untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Sebulan setelah pemakaman, pamannya- satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Gaara- meninggalkannya sendirian di Konoha. Pamannya itu harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengurus perusahaan yang diitinggalkan Ayah Gaara._

 _Ditinggal sendirian diumur enam tahun membuat mental Gaara jatuh. Meskipun pamannya menyewa pelayan untuk menjaganya, Gaara tetap merasa sendirian didunia ini. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati luka hati Gaara setelah kehilangan orang tua._

 _Gaara ingin pamannya tak pergi, tapi ia juga tahu, kalau keluarganya bukanlah orang biasa yang bisa tetap dirumah hanya dengan memintanya. Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya. Satu bulan kehilangan pemimpin, cukup membuat perusahaan jadi kacau._

 _Gaara mulai berubah sikap, yang tadinya anak manis, ramah, dan murah senyum berubah jadi anak yang pendiam, pemurung, dan dingin. Sikapnya itu membuat pelayan merasa tak nyaman berada dirumanya yang cukup besar. Pelayan itu tak pernah punya kesemapatan untuk bicara pada tuan mudanya itu, bahkan segala sesuatu yang disiapkan pun tak pernah disentuh, seperti makanan atau keperluan Gaara yang lainnya._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian, pelayan itu mulai mengurangi jam kerjanya. Biasanya ia tinggal bersama Gaara, tapi, lama kelamaan ia mulai kembali kerumahnya sendiri. Pelayan itu hanya datang tiga hari sekali untuk menyediakan makanan-makanan instan yang selalu dimakan Gaara semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, lalu ia akan membersihkan rumah Gaara dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Gaara lainnya. Hanya itu, ia tak pernah mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan Gaara lagi dan Gaara pun sepertinya tak terlalu peduli._

 _Bulan ini sudah masuk musim gugur. Musim yang sangat sulit ditebak. Saat pagi, Gaara tak berpikir kalau dirinya akan butuh payung untuk pulang sekolah, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah. Pulang sekolah, hujan turun sangat deras. Terpaksa, ia harus berteduh di depan pos satpam hingga hujan berhenti._

" _Ini.."_

 _Seseorang tiba-tiba menyodorkan payung padanya. Gaara menatap payung itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat orang yang memberikannya payung. Orang didepannya ini adalah gadis yang seumuran dengan Gaara._

 _Gaara menatapnya penasaran, ia menelusuri setiap suduh wajah gadis didepannya. Gadis didepannya cantik, tapi bukan karena itu Gaara terus menatapnya, melainkan karena wajah putih gadis itu dipenuhi dengan banyak memar. Ada yang masih biru tapi ada juga yang sudah menghitam. Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dalam benak Gaara adalah 'Ada apa dengan orang ini?'_

 _Gadis itu menunduk ketika Gaara menatapnya semakin intens. Ia merasa Gaara akan menolak payungnya, karena itu, perlahan ia menarik kembali payung itu. Tapi Gaara langsung menahannya karena melihat memar lain di telapak tangan gadis itu._

 _Melihat itu, tanpa sadar Gaara melipat lengan baju gadis itu. Semakin tinggi lengan baju terlipat, semakin banyak memar yang bisa dilihat Gaara. Gaara menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, terkejut, kasihan, sakit, bersalah, bahkan Gaara merasa takut._

 _Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia menepis tangan Gaara dan berlari meninggalkan payungnya bersama Gaara._

 _Gaara ingin mengejar gadis itu tapi ia tak tahu harus berkata pa setelah berhasil nanti. Akhirnya Gaara membiarkan gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _Beberapa saat terdiam, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi ia tak menggunakan payung yang didapatnya, Gaara pulang menerobos hujan seperti yang dilakukan pemilik payung tadi._

 _Gaara jalan dibawah guyuran hujan dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasanya, tapi saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar, Gaara berhenti. Sesosok gadis dengan segala macam memar ditubuhnya membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya._

 _Gadis itu sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah rumah. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara dua lututnya dan rambut indigo panjangnya dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja hingga menyentuh tanah. Meskipun tak bisa melihat wajahnya, Gaara yakin itu adalah gadis yang memberinya payung karena memar di kaki putihnya tampak jelas dimata Gaara._

 _Gaara mendekati gadis 'payung' itu sambil membuka payung ditangannya, kemudian ia memeganginya untuk gadis itu._

 _Ketika menyadari air hujan tak lagi mengenai luka-luka baru ditubuhnya, gadis itu menengadah. "K-kau.."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara._

 _Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap Gaara._

 _Melihat reaksinya, Gaara jadi merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku soal tadi' ucap Gaara tulus._

 _Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kini tatapannya kepada Gaara jadi melembut. "I-ini ru-rumahku. A-ayahku se-sedang marah j-jadi a-aku ke-keluar"_

 _Setengah dari ucapan gadis itu tak bisa dipahami oleh Gaara, tapi ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar rumah didepanya ini adalah rumah gadis itu._

" _Ini rumahmu?" tanya Gaara lagi._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu kita tetangga?"_

" _Ma-maksudmu?"_

" _Rumahku yang itu" Gaara menunjuk rumahnya yang berada disebrang rumah gadis itu._

" _B-bohong, bu-bukankah itu rumah kosong?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya._

" _Itu rumahku" ucap Gaara sedih, semenjak orang tuanya meninggal memang banyak yang mengira rumahnya itu kosong. "Mau main kerumahku? Disini dingin" tawar Gaara._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, kau?"_

" _Aku Sabaku Gaara"_

 **Dream or Reality**

Gaara terbangun di ruangan yang asing, dari aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat, ia tahu ini rumah sakit. Perlahan Gaara mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga bisa sampai disini. Benar, ia bertengkar dengan Hinata kemudian tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi, lalu siapa yang membawanya kesini? Bukan Hinata, kan?

Gaara melihat kesekeliling ruangan, berharap menemukan petunjuk orang yang membawanya. Gaara harap itu Neji atau Kiba dan Lee juga tak apa, asalkan jangan Hinata.

"Mencari sesuatu?"Suara Neji mengagetkan Gaara sekaligus membuatnya bisa bernapas lega, cepat-cepat Gaara memastikan keberadaan Neji.

Gaara mendapati Neji sedang bersandar di pintu masuk sambil melumat lollipop.

"Mencarimu" jawab Gaara sok tak peduli seolah ia memang sudah tahu kalau Neji-lah yang membawanya kesini.

"Wahh Benarkah?" Neji terseyum geli melihat reaksi Gaara, jelas ia tahu kalau Gaara diam-diam bernapas lega.

Gaara mengendikkan bahunya malas. "Ah.." tiba-tiba Gaara menyadari sesuatu. "Hinata… bagaimana?"

Neji terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Gaara jadi menatapnya penasaran.

"Dia.. apakah dirumah sakit juga?" tanya Gaara ragu.

Neji menghela napas. "Kau harus istirahat" ucap Neji menghindari pertanyaan.

Gaara menyipit, mencoba untuk mempelajari ekspresi wajah Neji sekarang. Tapi percuma, bagaimanapun juga, Neji adalah psikolog yang pastinya sudah dilatih untuk mengatur ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Firasatku bilang kalau terjadi sesuatu" komentar Gaara. Meski tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Neji, tapi Gaara bisa menyadari kalau Neji menghindari pertanyaannya, yang artinya kalau sesuatu sudah terjadi. "Aku meninggalkan Hinata dikamarnya semalam, dia tidak dalam keadaan baik tapi aku meninggalkannya, pasti terjadi sesu.."

"Kau juga sakit Gaara!" potong Neji kesal. Memang benar Hinata adalah adik kandungnya tapi Gaara, bagi Neji anak itu juga sudah seperti adik kandungnya. Bukankah wajar kalau Neji ingin sekali-kali Gaara memikirkan keadaannya sendiri? Bukan berarti Neji tak peduli keadaan Hinata, ia hanya ingin mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Neji menggeram frustasi, bagaimana caranya mewujudkan itu?

Dalam hidupnya, sudah dua kali Neji merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Pertama saat Neji tahu ayahnya ternyata sering menyiksa Hinata, dan yang kedua saat Neji menemukan fakta bahwa Gaara sakit. Rasanya seperti ia benar-benar tak berguna.

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata"

"Tidak bisa, dokter bilang kau harus memulai pengobatanmu"

"Untuk apa? Apa aku akan sembuh?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Gaara…"

"Tidak akan, aku tak bisa sembuh bahkan jika melakukan operasi" Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Setidaknya hidupmu bisa lebih panjang"

"Itu menyakitkan! selama ini sudah sangat menyakitkan, bagaimana bisa aku merasakannya untuk lebih lama lagi?!" teriak Gaara frustasi. Gaara tak pernah meminta Neji untuk mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, tapi seharusnya Neji mendukung apapun keputusannya.

Neji memijat pelipisnya, rasanya ia ingin ikut berteriak. Marah sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk yang terpenting dihidupnya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Neji keluar dari ruangan Gaara, kalau ia melihat Gaara lebih lama lagi, mungkin ia akan menangis. Selama ini Neji tak pernah tahu apa alasan Gaara menolak pengobatan, ia hanya berpikir mungkin itu karena Hinata, karena Gaara tak ingin Hinata tahu tentang penyakitnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Neji berpikir kalau penyakit itu sudah membuat Gaara takut untuk hidup.

Neji bahkan tak bisa membayangkan seberapa menyakitkannya itu hingga Gaara- orang yang paling ingin melindungi Hinata- lebih memilih untuk mati secepatnya daripada melindungi Hinata selama mungkin.

 **Dream or Reality**

Hari ini Hinata terbangun di lantai kamarnya yang dingin, saat itu, Neji-lah orang pertama yang dilihatnya. Awalnya Hinata linglung, tapi setelah mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Gaara semalam, Hinata mulai menangis. Neji tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memeluk Hinata sampai tangisan adiknya itu berhenti. Setelah itu, Neji memanggil perawat untuk mengobati tangan Hinata yang sudah membiru karena menggedor pintu semalam. Saat perawat datang, Neji pergi entah kemana. Yang Hinata tahu, Neji meminta perawat itu untuk menjaganya hingga kakaknya itu kembali.

Semenjak Neji pergi, Hinata hanya duduk dilantai kamar tanpa bicara atau bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan saat perawat itu harus mengobati tangannya, Hinata tetap diam seperti patung. Hinata mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya, ia juga mengabaikan makanan yang dibuat perawat untuknya. Hinata hanya ingin hari ini tak pernah ada, ia ingin semua ini hanyalah mimpinya.

Disekolah...

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen yang dipegangnya. Mau berapa kalipun Sasuke mencoba, ia tetap tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran, matanya sibuk menatap kursi Hinata yang kosong. Masih sakit kah dia? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata setelah Sasuke pulang? Bertengkar dengan Gaara lalu jadi sakit lagi? Seingatnya, kemarin Hinata sudah terlihat baik-baik saja.

' _Aku tahu kita berdua memang bermasalah, tapi haruskah kau melibatkan Hinata!?'_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat ucapan Gaara semalam. Benarkah ia melibatkan Hinata untuk membuat Gaara kesal? Sasuke mendengus, Ya, itu memang benar. Awalnya Sasuke mendekati Hinata karena gadis itu adalah pacar Gaara, orang yang paling dibenci olehnya. Tapi kemarin, bukan karena alasan itu ia mengajak Hinata ketaman bermain, bukan untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata, bukan juga untuk membuat Hinata berpaling dari Gaara, Sasuke hanya… ingin Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata yang kemarin sama seperti Sasuke saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia dulu. Rapuh dan tak berdaya. Selama ini, Sasuke pikir Hinata itu gadis normal, Meskipun tidak kaya raya tapi Hinata tidak miskin, kehidupan sosialnya bagus, punya seseorang yang bisa dipercaya seperti Gaara, punya teman yang baik seperti Kiba dan Lee, bahkan Hinata dianugerahi wajah cantik. Dari luar hidup Hinata telrlihat baik-baik saja, tak ada cela. Tapi setelah kejadian kemarin, Sasuke berubah pikiran. Benarkah gadis itu baik-baik saja? Rasanya tidak.

Sasuke harus menemui Hinata hari ini. Setelah tahu Hinata tidak masuk lagi, Sasuke jadi curiga ini akibat dari pertengkaran gadis itu dengan Gaara. Ia ingin bertanya pada Gaara, tapi si rambut merah itu juga tak hadir, dan anehnya, Kiba dan Lee bilang Gaara sakit. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah dia pulang semalam.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung melajukan motornya ke rumah Hinata, tak lama, dengan kecepatan rata-rata enam puluh kilo meter per jam, Sasuke bisa sampai dirumah Hinata dalam waktu lima belas menit. Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah Hinata yang cukup luas.

Sasuke meghela napas sebelum turun dari motor. Semalam Hinata bilang kalau ini bukan urursannya, tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. Mungkin karena Sasuke terlibat dengan kejadian kemarin atau mungkin karena hal lain yang Sasuke tak mengerti.

Rumah Hinata sungguh sepi, tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini pintunya tertutup rapat. Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu, ia tak yakin ada orang didalam sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar bunyi 'Klik' yang berarti pintu itu tadi dikunci dari dalam. Setelah itu, muncul wajah asing didepan Sasuke, seorang wanita yang mungkin sudah berumur dua puluh tahunan akhir. Sasuke ragu untuk mengira itu Ibu Hinata, karena wajah wanita didepannya ini masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak seusia Hinata.

"Siapa ya?"

Suara wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Ah, itu.. Hinata ada?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sesopan mungkin, bagaimanapun juga ada kemungkinan wanita ini kakak atau kerabat Hinata.

"Teman Nona Hinata?

'Nona?' batin Sasuke, berarti sudah jelas wanita ini bukanlah kerabat Hinata. "Iya"

Wanita itu membukakan pintu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. "Masuklah.."

"Hinata masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengekori wanita itu.

"Benar, Nona Hinata tak mau keluar kamar, tak mau bicara, bahkan tak mau makan sedikitpun sejak pagi" jelas wanita itu. "Mungkin jika ada temannya dia bisa sedikit… bicara setidaknya" wanita itu mengantar Sasuke sampai kedepan kamar Hinata. "Saya akan pergi sebentar keluar, tolong jaga Nona Hinata sebentar" pinta wanita itu yang disambut anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke membungkukan sedikit badannya sebelum wanita itu meninggalkannya sendirian, kemudian ia menatap pintu kamar Hinata yang terasa dingin. Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu pelan sebelum membukanya sedikit. "Hinata kau masih sa.." ucapan Sasuke menggantung ketika ia melihat keadaan Hinata.

Ini sungguh lebih parah dari kemarin. Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk dilantai sambil memandang kosong pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin, Hinata seperti mayat hidup dengan wajahnya yang pucat itu, sisa-sisa air mata pun masih terlihat jelas diwajah Hinata yang tampak lelah.

Hinata bahkan tak bergeming saat Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak bereaksi ketika Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke lirih. Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini, keadaan dimana Sasuke harus kembali mengingat masa-masa paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya."Bukankah sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Bukan hanya Hinata, Sasuke sendiri tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja setelah semua kenangan buruk Sasuke kembali memenuhi ingatannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dingin. Hancur sudah upaya Hinata untuk menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Pertanyaan Sasuke sungguh menusuk jantungnya. Benar, ini memang menyakitkan tapi Sasuke tak perlu mengingatkannya tentang hal itu, kan? Kenapa Sasuke harus membuatnya sadar bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi?

"Pergi!" desis Hinata tajam.

"Tanganmu sakit?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Pergi!" suara Hinata semakin tinggi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Gaara?"

"PERGII!" kali ini Hinata berteriak.

"Jadi Gaara yang melakukannya" Sasuke membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Hinata menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Bukan Gaara yang melakukannya. Bukan Gaara! BUKAN! BUKAN!" suara Hinata semakin lama semakin keras dan semakin sarat akan kemarahan seiring dengan banyaknya ingatan-ingatan tentang penolakan Gaara terhadap dirinya.

"Pergi!" Hinata berdiri kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi sia-sia, Hinata sama sekali tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk membuat Sasuke mundur satu langkah. "PERGI!" kali ini Hinata hanya memukul Sasuke dengan membabi buta, tapi pria itu tak bereaksi, Sasuke hanya menerima semua kemarahan Hinata tanpa ada niatan untuk pergi seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Saat meyadari semua usahanya sia-sia, Hinata berteriak sekeras-kerasnya kemudian jatuh terduduk. Hinata menangis di hadapan Sasuke. "Jangan pergi, ini menyakitkan" ucap Hinata disela-sela tangisnya. Hinata terus memegang dadanya yang sesak. "Ini sungguh menyakitkan"

Saat itulah Sasuke duduk dihadapan Hinata kemudian memeluk gadis itu. "Menangislah, aku tak akan pergi.."

 **Dream or Reality**

Gaara turun dari taksi tepat didepan rumah Hinata. Satu jam lalu, akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit. Gaara benar-benar tak bisa tenang jika belum memastikan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Saat melangkah masuk kehalaman, Gaara mengernyit karena mendapati motor Sasuke berada beberapa meter didepannya kemudian matanya beralih kepintu rumah yang terbuka.

Gaara mulai menebak-nebak alasan kedatangan pria itu. Sasuke dan Gaara sudah lama saling bermusuhan, Gaara bahkan tak ingat lagi hal apa membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terus bertengkar. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih mengingatnya, karena musuh bebuyutannya itu selalu menatap Gaara penuh kebencian setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan karena itu juga, sekarang Gaara langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang alasan keberadaan Sasuke disini. Gaara takut Sasuke hanya ingin menyakiti Hinata untuk membalas apapun alasan Sasuke membencinya.

Gaara masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah-langkah besar, tapi saat sampai diruang tamu, Gaara berhenti. Dari sini, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Hinata. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, Gaara mendekati kamar Hinata yang terbuka.

Saat melihat Hinata menangis dipelukan Sasuke, Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia mundur perlahan. Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Gaara merebahkan dirinya dikasur kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata bisa menangis dihadapan orang lain. Itu bagus, tapi kenapa harus Sasuke? Disatu sisi, ia bersyukur karena perlahan Hinata bisa percaya orang lain, tapi disisi lain, Gaara sama sekali tak bisa percaya dengan Sasuke.

Gaara terus memikirkan itu hingga terlelap dikamarnya.

Dirumah Hinata…

Perawat sudah kembali dan Hinata juga sudah berhenti menangis. Perawat itu membuat makanan lagi untuk Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk memakannya. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke ruang makan, disana sudah ada makanan dan obat-obatan yang harus diminum Hinata.

"Makanlah… kau harus kuat kalau ingin membalas perbuatan Gaara, kan?" Sasuke menyodorkan bubur yang dibuat perawat pada Hinata.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dingin. "Kenapa kau selalu menuduh Gaara? Aku sudah bilang ini bukan karena Gaara!"

"Ya, baiklah, baiklah, ini bu.." Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat jenis obat yang ada di meja makan. "Itu obat antidepresan, kan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata tersentak kemudian melirik obat diatas meja makan. "Eumm" gumam Hinata.

"Kau.. Sakit apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke makin penasaran. Kemarin ia tak percaya perkataan dokter kalau Hinata hanya stres, kalaupun itu benar, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka Hinata sampai harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seperti itu. 'Antidpresan' bukanlah obat untuk stres tapi untuk orang yang sudah masuk tahap depresi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Hinata sambil memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam setelah itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Diam-diam Hinata melirik Sasuke, pria itu ternyata sedang melamun sambil menatap obat antidepresannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu dan Gaara jadi musuh seperti ini?" tanya Hinata untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari apapun yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Bukan urursanmu" jawab Sasuke membuat Hinata jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku akan jawab semua pertanyaanmu tapi kau juga harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku, bagaimana?" tawar Hinata, ia terlanjur penasaran dengan sejarah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku dulu. Kau sakit apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sering tertekan seperti tadi makanya aku mengkonsumsi obat ini. Apa yang membuatmu dan Gaara menjadi musuh?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja" jawab Sasuke sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Itu curang, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar" protes Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana Gaara, tapi aku sudah mulai tak menyukai Gaara sejak mendengar namanya" Sasuke diam sebentar. "Mungkin karena dia dari keluarga Sabaku, aku tak menyukainya dari awal, lalu kebetulan kami mulai sering bertemu sebagai rival dan yahh.. akhirnya kami jadi musuh" jelas Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata lagi.

"Eumm, mungkin… sejak ayahku meninggal. Memangnya kenapa kalau Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, awalnya ia berniat untuk mendapatkan banyak informasi dari Hinata, tapi sekarang ia malah merasa dirinyalah yang sedang digali informasinya. "Waktu umurku enam tahun, aku dan orang tua ku mengalami kecelakaan, mobil kami menabrak mobil dari keluarga Sabaku. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi orang tuaku koma selama beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Mungkin Gaara tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu kesal setiap kali melihatnya, dan itu hanya karena dia juga dari keluarga Sabaku"

Deg..

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan keterkejutan. Hinata ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Gaara soal kematian orang tuanya dulu, Gaara bilang, umurnya masih enam tahun ketika orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Apa ini kecelakaan yang sama? Terlalu kebetulan kalau ternyata bukan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata terdiam.

"Ah..a-aku ha-hanya i-ingin..eumm.. mandi, ya mandi" Hinata langsung berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau mandi? Bukankah tanganmu baru diperban?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak akan membasahi tanganku, jadi tak apa-apa" jawab Hinata.

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit ragu tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang" Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Oh, apa besok kau sekolah?"

"Tidak, aku akan datang saat tanganku sembuh" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi.

 **Dream or Reality**

Beberapa jam setelah kepergian Sasuke, Neji kembali. Saat itu matahari sudah tenggelam dan bulan mulai menampakan dirinya. Neji masuk kedalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat gelisah sekaligus lelah.

Hinata yang sedang membuat makan malam terkejut dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang seperti itu. "Ada apa, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata heran.

Neji tersentak mendengar suara Hinata yang muncul dari dapur. Ia terlalu kaget dengan keadaan Hinata yang baik-baik saja ini, bukannya Neji ingin Hinata terpuruk, hanya saja Hinata tak terlihat seperti tadi pagi. "Hinata.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Neji mulai menebak-nebak apa yang membuat Hinata terlihat cukup baik saat ini, apa jangan-jangan ini karena Gaara? anak itu kabur dari rumah sakit dan membuat Neji serta banyak penjaga rumah sakit harus mencarinya kemana-mana hingga sekarang. Neji tak pulang karena ia mengira Gaara tak mungkin kembali kesini, mengingat keadaannya yang belum membaik. Gaara pasti tak mau penyakitnya kambuh didepan Hinata. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan Hinata, Neji berubah pikiran, mungkin saja Gaara memang kembali kesini untuk memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Gaara.. A-apa dia disini?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menunduk, wajahnya berubah jadi muram dan sedih. "A-Aku.. ti-tidak melihat Gaara hari ini" jawab Hinata sedih, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Tapi mungkin Gaara ada dirumahnya, kan?" tanya Hinata pada Neji.

Neji tak bisa menjawabnya karena ia memang belum memeriksa tempat itu.

"Lihat ini" Hinata menunjukkan teriyaki dan ebi tempura buatannya. "Gaara pasti belum makan malam, kan? aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumah Gaara" Hinata menatap makanan yang dibuatnya ragu. "Tapi ini pertama kali aku membuatnya, apa rasanya akan baik-baik saja? Nii-san, menurutmu aku harus mencicipinya dulu atau aku harus membiarkan Gaara yang mencicipinya dulu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara tak ada dirumahnya?" Neji balik bertanya tanpa merespon ocehan Hinata.

"Eumm…" Hinata diam sebentar. "Aku… akan menunggunya sampai dia kembali"

Awalnya Neji ragu untuk membiarkan Hinata pergi kerumah Gaara karena kemungkinan besar Gaara memang ada dirumahnya. Gaara belum sepenuhnya membaik dan anak itu juga tak mau Hinata tahu mengenai penyakitnya. Tapi setelah berpikir beberapa kali, Neji akhirnya membiarkan Hinata pergi. Kalau terjadi sesuatu saat Hinata disana, berarti 'takdir' ingin gadis itu tahu semuanya.

Hinata sampai didepan rumah Gaara. Rumah Gaara adalah rumah besar bergaya western dengan halaman yang luas. Rumah yang cukup indah kalau saja ada keluarga lengkap yang tinggal disana, tapi karena hanya ada Gaara, rumah ini jadi terkesan dingin dan sepi, persis seperti rumah-rumah yang tak berpenghuni.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki dirumah ini. Jujur, awalnya Hinata takjub, tapi saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, Hinata merasa sangat kosong. Banyak sekali tempat yang jarang disentuh dan akhirnya meninggalkan perasaan dingin ketika melewati tempat-tempat itu. Contohnya seperti ruang keluarga, kamar orang tua Gaara, kamar tamu, dan beberapa tempat lagi. Gaara bilang, tempat seperti itu hanya disentuh oleh pelayannya ketika membersihkan rumah. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri, ia hanya memakai kamarnya, dapur, ruang makan dan ruang baca.

Hinata melihat pintu rumah tak tertutup rapat. Dengan penuh harap, ia menebak Gaara pasti ada dirumah. Hinata membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. "Gaara.." panggil Hinata dari ruang makan. Tak ada sahutan. Hinata meninggalkan makanan di meja kemudian mulai melangkah lagi, kali ini ia pergi kelantai dua. Disanalah kamar Gaara berada.

Hinata menemukan Gaara sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Perlahan Hinata mendekati pria itu kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hinata tak ingin membangunkan Gaara, tapi ketika dilihatnya wajah Gaara yang pucat, Hinata langsung berpikir Gaara yang belum makan. "Gaara…" Hinata menepuk bahu Gaara pelan.

Tak lama, Gaara perlahan membuka matanya. ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar ada Hinata dihadapannya. Reflek Gaara langsung terduduk, nyaris saja kepalanya menabrak kepala Hinata.

"M-maaf, a-aku me-membuatmu terkejut" tiba-tiba Hinata merasa canggung. Datang kesini tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara dan disaat pria itu sedang marah padanya, cukup membuat Hinata gugup. Satu jam lalu Hinata bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Gaara, tak peduli jika nantinya ia harus menerima segala kemarahan Gaara padanya.

Hinata menunduk tanpa berani menatap Gaara sedikitpun. Ia menunggu Gaara membuka suara, tapi, meski beberapa menit telah berlalu, Gaara hanya diam.

"Ga-gaara.." panggil Hinata lirih berharap Gaara akan menyahutnya.

"Tanganmu sakit?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Huh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata Gaara sedang menatap tangan Hinata yang diperban. Buru-buru Hinata menyembunyikan tangannya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ini karena aku, kan?" Gaara mencoba meraih tangan Hinata, tapi gadis itu malah menjauh. "Biar aku melihatnya" pinta Gaara.

"A-aku baik-baik sa-saja, sungguh!"

Gaara menatap Hinata nanar kemudian ia meraih bahu Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu. "Maafkan aku"

"Ke-kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku selalu ingin melindungimu, tapi ternyata akulah orang yang akan menyakitimu"

"Kau tidak menyakitimu"

"Maafkan aku"

"Ini bukan salahmu"

"Maafkan aku"

"Hentikan!" Hinata mendorog tubuh Gaara dan menatap pria itu marah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya berubah. Sekarang Hinata menatapnya khawatir. "Gaara… kau…mimisan"

 **TBC**

Fiuhh chap ini beres juga :D

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ff ini, makasih juga yang udah review. semoga kalian gak bosen-bosen buat nunggu ff ini UP hehehe… *kedip mata*

Terakhir, sampe ketemu di chap depan *lambai-lambai tangan*


	7. Chapter 7- Kesalahpahaman

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mimpikah ini? atau benar-benar sebuah Kenyataan?

 **Dream or Reality**

 _Sebelumnya…_

 _Gaara menatap Hinata nanar kemudian ia meraih bahu Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu. "Maafkan aku"_

" _Ke-kenapa minta maaf?"_

" _Aku selalu ingin melindungimu, tapi ternyata akulah orang yang akan menyakitimu"_

" _Kau tidak menyakitimu"_

" _Maafkan aku"_

" _Ini bukan salahmu"_

" _Maafkan aku"_

" _Hentikan!" Hinata mendorog tubuh Gaara dan menatap pria itu marah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya berubah. Sekarang Hinata menatapnya khawatir. "Gaara… kau…mimisan"_

 **Dream or Reality**

Gaara membasuh wajahnya kuat-kuat, berharap rasa pusing dikepalanya bisa cepat mereda, kemudian ia menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin dan menghela napas. Untung saja Hinata tak berpikir macam-macam soal hidungnya yang mimisan tadi. Gadis itu mengira kalau Gaara hanya belum makan dan akhirnya jadi demam lalu mimisan.

Setelah sakit dikepalanya membaik, Gaara turun ke lantai satu. Disana Gaara mendapati Hinata sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja. Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Malam ini Hinata terlihat bahagia, tidak seperti beberapa jam lalu saat Gaara melihat Hinata menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

Gaara sedikit bersyukur karena tadi batal memberitahu Hinata soal penyakitnya. Entah bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika mengetahuinya, jelas bukan senyuman bahagia seperti sekarang yang akan muncul.

Gaara perlahan mendekati Hinata. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Hinata masuk kerumahnya. Mungkin sekitar setahun atau dua tahun yang lalu, entahlah Gaara bahkan lupa. Rumah mereka memang berdekatan, tapi Gaara selalu menolak saat Hinata bilang ingin main kerumahnya. Bukannya tidak boleh, Gaara hanya merasa rumahnya sangat suram hingga mampu membuat siapapun yang berada disini ikut merasakannya. Rumahnya sudah seperti kastil tua yang tak berpenghuni. Dingin dan hampa.

"Oh? Gaara?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat Gaara berdiri di belakangnya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Sedang apa?"

"Eumm, aku sedang menata makanan yang kubawa"

"Kelihatanya enak.." Gaara mendekati meja makan. "Neji yang membuatnya?" tanya Gaara lagi sambil mencomot satu ebi tempura.

Hinata cemberut. "Aku yang membuatnya!"

"Eumm…. Hah?" Gaara memandang Hinata tak percaya. "Kau?"

"Iya aku! aku yang membuatnya"

"Benarkah? Tapi ini enak.."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau enak? Bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa ekspresimu aneh seperti itu?!" Hinata jadi kesal melihat Gaara yang terus memandangnya tak percaya. Memang benar selama ini Hinata tak pernah memasak, Hinata juga tak berniat untuk belajar memasak. Lagipula ia punya Neji dan Gaara yang sangat pintar membuat makanan enak dan sehat, tapi bukan berarti ia tak akan pernah bisa memasak.

Gaara tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata. "Maafkan aku, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh" komentar Gaara sambil mengunyah ebi tempura lagi. "Tapi ini benar-benar enak" Gaara mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Rasa kesal Hinata perlahan menghilang ketika melihat Gaara menikmati makanan yang dibuatnya. "Apakah itu akan baik-baik saja? Bukankah lebih baik kau makan bubur? Kau kan sedang sakit"

Gaara terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu tak bermaksud menyinggung soal penyakit Gaara yang sebenarnya karena memang Hinata tak tahu apapun soal itu. Tapi entah kenapa Gaara merasa sedikit tersingung mendengar kata-kata Hinata barusan. "Sakitku tidak separah itu hingga harus makan bubur" Gaara berusaha untuk tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh merusak suasana yang sudah baik ini.

"Kau jarang sekali sakit, jadi aku khawatir" komentar Hinata sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Gaara cepat, jelas sekali ia ingin segera beralih dari topik ini.

"Oh, Baiklah"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Hinata sibuk memikirkan cerita Sasuke tadi sore sedangkan Gaara sibuk memikirkan segala hal, penyakitnya, Hinata dan Sasuke, bahkan Neji yang diitnggalkannya dirumah sakit tadi.

"Gaara…" panggil Hinata tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Gaara hanya bergumam sebagai pertanda ia mendengarkan Hinata.

"Hari ini Sasuke datang…" lapor Hinata.

Gaara diam. Meskipun sudah tahu tapi ia merasa tak perlu mengatakannya pada Hinata.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh" lanjut Hinata.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Orang tuanya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu setelah koma selama tujuh tahun"

Gaara mendengarkan dalam diam, sampai sejauh ini belum ada keanehan dalam cerita Hinata.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil.." Hinata diam sebentar dan menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Sasuke sangat yakin kalau mobilnya bertabrakan dengan mobil dari keluarga Sabaku"

Deg..

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh keterkejutan. "A-Apa?"

"Cerita aneh, kan? I-Ini terlalu kebetulan, bukan?"

Gaara menunduk, pikirannya kini sudah melayang kebeberapa tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke di UJHS. Waktu itu Gaara bahkan belum mengenal Sasuke, tapi anehnya Sasuke selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Selama ini Gaara selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga Sasuke langsung menganggapnya musuh walaupun mereka baru bertemu. Kalau ternyata ini karena kecelakaan itu, maka semuanya jadi jelas.

 **Dream or Reality**

Hinata dan Gaara baru masuk sekolah setelah tiga hari istirahat dirumah. Seperti biasa, Gaara mengantar Hinata dulu ke kelas baru setelah itu menuju kelasnya sendiri. Di depan kelas Hinata,Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, yang jelas, Sasuke langsung terdiam ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia memeluk Sasuke dan menangis seperti bayi. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah ketika mengingat itu. Buru-buru ia melewati Sasuke dan masuk kedalam kelas. Hinata bahkan melupakan keberadaan Gaara disana. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya berdehem pelan. Sepertinya Sasuke juga mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Bagi Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa, tingkah Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling menghindari tatapan mata masing-masing sangatlah mencurigakan. Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apalagi saat ia melihat Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. Sesuatu itu pasti sudah mengganggu ketenangan Gaara.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Gaara pada Sasuke. Tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu" tolak Sasuke sinis.

Naruto mundur perlahan ketika ia merasakan aura ketegangan menguar diantara dua rival itu. Sudah lama Naruto tak melihat mereka berdua bersitegang, tapi dari pengalamannya selama ini, Naruto tahu ia harus segera pergi sebelum ikut terseret dalam masalah.

"Ini tentang orang tua kita" Gaara sedikit memancing.

Deg. Hati Sasuke mencelos ketika mendengar itu. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. Sasuke ingin pergi tapi ia yakin suatu saat pembicaraan seperti ini akan diungkit lagi. Kalau bukan hari ini pasti suatu saat akan terjadi.

"Kau mendengarnya dari Hinata?"

"Eumm" Gaara hanya bergumam.

"Anak itu benar-benar tak bisa menjaga rahasia darimu ya?"

"Eumm" Gaara berumam lagi. "Bisa kita bicara ditempat lain, aku tak ingin Hinata dengar" Gaara melirik ke jendela kelas. Disana ia bisa melihat Hinata sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

Sasuke reflek ikut melirik Hinata. "Baiklah"

Sasuke dan Gaara pergi ke atap sekolah-satu-satunya tempat paling sepi disekolah ini. Sasuke melangkah hingga sampai didepan tembok pembatas. Sedangkan Gaara, ia berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang Sasuke.

"Kecelakan itu, sejak awal kau sudah tahu, kan? karena itu kau langsung membenciku" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke melirik Gaara sekilas kemudian mendengus. Benar, dari awal bertemu Gaara, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau keluarganya bertabrakan dengan keluarga Sabaku. Sasuke juga tahu kalau keluarga Sabaku itu adalah orang tua Gaara. Waktu itu Sasuke pikir, Gaara juga mengetahui soal dirinya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Gaara tak tahu apapun.

Saat itu Sasuke masih tak bisa melupakan soal kecelakaan orang tuanya,hidupnya masih terpuruk. Tapi Gaara, dia benar-benar tak terlihat sedih sedikit pun seolah kecelakan itu hanya salah satu kenangan yang sudah lama terhapus dari ingatannya. Sasuke marah, kesal, sekaligus benci. Tak adil bagi Sasuke karena anak dari korban lainnya bisa hidup bahagia. "Ya aku tahu" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah tahu detail dari kecelakaan itu.." Gaara mulai menceritakan apa yang diingatnya dulu. "Bagaimana kecelekaan itu bisa terjadi? Siapa saja yang terlibat? Siapa yang sebenarnya menabrak siapa? Aku tak pernah tahu semua itu.." Gaara diam sebentar. "Karena bagiku, apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi tak akan mengubah kenyataan yang ada" lagi-lagi Gaara terdiam, ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengungkit soal orang tuanya didepan orang lain seperti ini. "Tapi melihat kebencianmu sekarang, sepertinya aku bisa menebak kalau orang tuaku-lah yang menabrak orang tuamu"

Sasuke memandang Gaara tak percaya. Orang didepannya ini benar-benar tak tahu apapun. "Kau pasti hidup bahagia dengan orang tuamu, kan? karena itu kau bisa sesantai ini saat mengungkit soal kecelakaan itu" komentar Sasuke sinis.

"Bahagia? Aku?" Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan geli. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara dan tingkahnya barusan berhasil menyulut emosi Sasuke. Dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak Sasuke mendekati Gaara dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Brengsek! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kualami selama ini?!"

Masih dengan sikap tenangnya, Gaara membalas tatapan penuh amarah Sasuke dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyedihkan. Kau yang harus melihat orang tuamu menderita selama tujuh tahun sebelum akhirnya meninggal atau aku yang harus kehilangan orang tuaku saat itu juga.." Gaara menghela nafas. "Umurku bahkan masih enam tahun saat aku mulai hidup sendirian dirumah besar itu" Gaara menerawang jauh, ini pertama kalinya ia mengingat kenangan pahit itu setelah beberapa tahun dilupakannya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dari kerah baju Gaara. Terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar kau punya kakak…" Gaara tersenyum miris. "Setidaknya kau punya seseorang yang mendampingimu di situasi buruk itu" Gaara tiba-tiba teringat pamannya yang bahkan tak sempat pamit sebelum berangkat ke Suna.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi!?" Sasuke masih mendesak Gaara untuk menjelaskan detailnya. Sasuke bisa menebak maksud kata-kata Gaara, hanya saja ia ingin mendengar langsung dari Gaara, karena kalau memang benar orang tua Gaara meninggal sepuuh tahun lalu.. maka..maka..

"Aah!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. "Katakan padaku!"

"Ayahku meninggal di tempat dan Ibuku meninggal di ambulans" jawab Gaara santai seolah ia sedang menceritakan bagaimana orang tua kenalannya meninggal.

Sasuke membelalak, makin tak percaya dengan ucapan Gaara. 'Bohong! Dia pasti bohong!" batin Sasuke memberontak. Jujur, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah membenci Gaara, ia hanya menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Karena selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah, tapi meskipun ia berusaha memarahi dirinya sendiri, tetap saja perasaan bersalah itu tak hilang.

Saat menghukum diri sendiri tak mampu menyembuhkan lukanya, Sasuke mului berubah. Untuk menghilangkan perasaan sesak itu, ia mulai mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain. Saat itulah ia bertemu Gaara. Gaara memenuhi semua kriteria untuk disalahkan. Dia anak dari keluarga Sabaku. Tak seperti Sasuke, Gaara bisa hidup normal. Ditambah Gaara terlihat bahagia dan bisa hidup tanpa beban. Setidaknya, itulah yang Sasuke lihat dari Gaara selama ini.

Untuk jadi yang disalahkan, Gaara harus terus memenuhi kriteria itu. Sasuke tak mau dengar kalau apa yang dipercayanya selama ini salah. Ia tak ingin dengar kalau ternyata hidup Gaara sama hancurnya seperti kehidupannya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau bisa sesantai ini?" Sasuke masih merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Gaara. Kalau memang Gaara sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil, kenapa ia tak pernah menunjukkannya? Kenapa ia bisa selalu terlihat seperti anak-anak normal? Sikap Gaara itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri dan akhirnya menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelampiasan.

Gaara menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Gaara tampak berpikir. "Begini, berbeda denganmu, aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku sejak umurku enam tahun. Aku lebih lama hidup sendiri dibanding bersama orang tuaku.." Gaara berjalan mendekati tembok pembatas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok itu. "Bukan berarti aku sudah melupakan mereka, aku hanya mulai terbiasa saja hidup tanpa mereka"

Sasuke tersentak. Bukan karena perkataan Gaara yang terkesan tak peduli, tapi karena Sasuke menangkap suara Gaara yang bergetar, meskipun sedikit, Sasuke yakin Gaara masih merasakan sakit karena kehilangan orang tua. Entah sedih, bersalah atau malah marah. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sasuke tahu Gaara tak sepenuhnya jujur dalam perkataannya tadi. Ia juga tahu apa yang dirasakan Gaara sekarang karena dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Musuhnya itu hanya pura-pura kuat dan berlagak dewasa. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tak pernah menyadarinya selama ini? Dari jarak pandang Sasuke, Gaara terlihat bahagia. Meskipun hari ini Sasuke sadar, ia hanya melihat Gaara dari kejauhan hingga tak bisa melihat kebenarannya.

"Aku menceritakan ini bukan untuk menghilangkan kebencianmu padaku" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kalau kau menganggap kecelakaan itu adalah kesalahan orang tuaku, aku tak masalah jika kau menyalahkanku, aku juga tak masalah jika kau ingin balas dendam padaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan libatkan Hinata" pinta Gaara tulus. "Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya. Hinata… dia sama seperti kita berdua, dia juga punya masa kecil yang menyakitkan"

Sasuke membelalak, fokusnya kini teralihkan, rasa bersalah yang tadi memenuhi hatinya kini berubah menjadi rasa penasaran. "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tahu, Hinata pasti memiliki masalah karena gadis itu harus meminum obat antidepresan, tapi Sasuke tak menyangka semua itu karena masa kecil Hinata.

"Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Soal Hinata, ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya secara detail. Tapi kuperingatkan, jangan menyakiti Hinata hanya untuk balas dendam padaku! Menyakitinya sama saja seperti kau bermain-main dengan nyawanya. Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuatmu menyesal seumur hidupmu!" Gaara pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan pagi ini. Sasuke bahkan tak berniat kembali kekelas meskipun bel sudah berbunyi. Ia hanya merenung di atap sekolah sambil memandang langit.

Banyak sekali kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya pada Gaara, ia sudah memanfaatakan Gaara demi kenyamanannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Sasuke kecewa pada diri sendiri. Padahal Sasuke tahu, Gaara sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan itu, jadi wajar jika anak itu tak mengingat apapun. Dari awal, tidak seharusnya Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Gaara.

Lalu sekarang apa? apakah ia harus memenuhi permintaan Gaara untuk menjauhi Hinata? Tidak, sebelum memikirkan itu ada satu pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Sasuke. Apakah benar ia mendekati Hinata hanya untuk balas dendam pada Gaara? Kalau dulu, mungkin Sasuke dengan yakin akan menjawab 'Iya'. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke tak yakin lagi dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana jika ia sungguh jatuh cinta pada Hinata? Haruskah ia menyerah untuk Gaara?

 **Dream or Reality**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi Hinata belum bisa duduk dengan tenang. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Hinata gelisah seperti ini adalah ketidakhadiran Sasuke dikelas. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja, Hinata sempat melihat Sasuke pergi bersama Gaara beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata bisa menebak kalau mereka pergi untuk membicarakan soal kecelakaan yang melibatkan orang tua mereka. Itu tak salah, karena bagaimanapun masalah itu harus diselesaikan. Yang jadi masalahnya disini adalah, Sasuke yang belum juga kembali meskipun bel sudah berbunyi. Hinata takut Gaara dan Sasuke bertengkar disuatu tempat dan tidak bisa kembali ke kelas karena keadaan mereka.

Kegelisahan Hinata berakhir saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ketika Asuma-sensei keluar, Sasuke justru masuk ke kelas. Entah dari mana anak itu, tapi untungnya keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka, yang berarti tak ada pertengkaran diantara Sasuke dan Gaara. Diam-diam Hinata bernapas lega.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kursinya kemudian duduk melamun. Dari yang dilihat Hinata, suasana hati Sasuke pasti sedang tidak baik. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Hinata jadi penasaran apa yang Gaara dan Sasuke bicarakan. Kalau menurut penjelasan Gaara di rumah pagi ini, ia hanya akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi kalau memang hanya itu, seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu merasa sedih. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke merasa lega karena sudah paham situasi sebenarnya?

Hinata menghela napas, ia jadi ikut melamun karena melihat keadaan Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya, itu sama sekali bukan urusan Hinata. Sasuke sedih. Sasuke terluka. Sasuke frustasi. Itu semua bukan urusan Hinata, jadi kenapa ia harus repot-repot peduli?

Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa khawatir yang dirasakan terhadap Sasuke. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa khawatir kepada orang lain selain Gaara, jadi ini sedikit membuatnya gelisah. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja Hinata" Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, tindakan Hinata itu sudah membuat Sasuke terusik. Sebenarnya Sasuke sadar Hinata sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi, tapi ia coba untuk tak peduli. Dan sekarang saat Hinata mulai memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya, Sasuke jadi merasa risih. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu? Sampai kapan dia akan memukul kepalanya seperti itu? Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan menahan gadis itu agar tidak menyakiti kepalanya sendiri. Tapi keinginan itu tertahan ketika ia ingat peringatan Gaara tadi pagi. Lebih baik sekarang ia menjauh dari Hinata dan kembali seperti Sasuke biasanya. Sasuke yang tak pernah peduli pada perempuan.

Sasuke menhela napas. "Lupakan saja Sasuke" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?" Naruto yang sedang menyalin catatan dari papan tulis langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hmm.." Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo kekantin!"

"Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan ini"

"Lanjutkan nanti saja" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi, Gaara datang bersama Kiba dan Lee.

 **Dream or Reality**

Bel pulang sekolah adalah bel yang paling ditunggu oleh siswa KHS, terbukti dari jumlah kelas yang sudah kosong padahal bel baru berbunyi lima menit lalu.

Selagi siswa-siswi keluar dari kelas satu per satu, Hinata bersandar didepan kelasnya, menunggu Sasuke keluar. Hinata ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung pada Sasuke karena sudah menemaninya tiga hari lalu. Hinata benci mengakuinya, tapi Sasuke memang sangat membantu Hinata saat itu. Ia juga harus meminta maaf karena sudah memberitahu soal kecelakaan orang tua Sasuke pada Gaara. Hinata pikir sebaiknya kesalahpahaman itu diselesaikan. Dengan begitu, mereka tak perlu melakukan pertengkaran yang sia-sia lagi.

Hinata kira Sasuke akan langsung paham ketika melihatnya didepan kelas, tapi nyatanya anak itu malah melewati Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Jujur Hinata sedikit merasa aneh, padahal Hinata sempat memberikan kode melalui matanya, dan Hinata yakin Sasuke menyadari kodenya itu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Hinata heran. Ia berniat mengejar dan mencegat Sasuke, tapi niatnya langsung diurungkan setelah ia menyadari situasi di sekitar sekolah yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Lebih baik orang-orang tak tahu kalau Hinata berteman dengan Sasuke.

Keesokannya, lagi-lagi Hinata kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Entah karena waktunya memang tak pernah tepat, atau Hinata yang kurang jelas memberi kode. Semakin lama Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menghindarinya, tapi ada apa?

Sasuke yang biasanya selalu muncul dihadapan Hinata tanpa izin, sekarang tiba-tiba menjauh darinya tanpa alasan. Bukan masalah kalau Sasuke memang tak mau berteman dengan Hinata lagi. Hinata maklum, bagaimanapun tak ada orang yang ingin berteman dengan gadis aneh seperti Hinata. Gadis yang tiba-tiba menangis didepan orang yang tak dekat dengannya. Gadis yang menunjukan sisi lemahnya dan bahkan memohon untuk ditemani meskipun ia dalam keadaan buruk. Hinata pasti gadis seaneh itu dihadapan Sasuke.

Jujur, Hinata tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya saat berhadapan dengan orang baru. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan kesalahan. Meskipun Hinata tahu tindakan itu sangat menjijikan dan memalukan, tapi Hinata tetap melakukannya didepan Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja setelah Hinata berhenti menangis saat itu, Hinata pikir Sasuke bisa memahaminya. Tapi Hinata lupa, tak ada orang yang bisa memahami Hinata kecuali Gaara. Hinata seharusnya tidak menunjukan sisi terlemahnya di hadapan orang lain selain Gaara.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Setidaknya ia ingin memberikan kesan baik sebelum benar-benar menganggap Sasuke orang asing. Hinata ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan benar, bukannya dengan cara menggantung seperti ini.

Setelah seminggu Hinata berusaha bicara dengan Sasuke tanpa hasil. Hari ini akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencegatnya. Tak peduli bagaimana siswa-siswi lain melihat mereka berdua nantinya, yang jelas Hinata sudah bertekad untuk mengakhirinya hari ini.

Jam istirahat, sebelum Sasuke keluar kelas bersama Naruto, Hinata langsung mencegat. Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu" ucap Hinata langsung pada Sasuke, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"Bicaralah" Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan berusaha sabar. 'Benar, Sasuke memang selalu menyebalkan' batin Hinata. "Bisa berdua saja" pinta Hinata setelah melihat keadaan kelas yang cukup ramai. Hinata cukup pintar untuk bisa menilai tatapan ingin tahu dari murid-murid dikelas ini. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Hyuuga Hinata meminta pangeran sekolah bicara berdua. Lagi-lagi Hinata memejamkan mata, ia takut Sasuke akan menolaknya. Karena bagaimanapun Hinata sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk meminta hal itu pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke atap sekolah. Bagi Hinata, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang kesini. Atap sekolahnya bagus, tanaman-tanaman hias ditata rapi hingga tempat ini terlihat seperti taman kecil. Ditambah Hinata yang memang menyukai tempat tinggi.

"Kau suka?"

Suara baritone Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata. "Eh? Eumm.." Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

"Pergilah kesini kalau kau menghadapi masalah seperti waktu itu" ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata menunduk. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sedih, mungkin karena perhatian basa-basi dari Sasuke atau mungkin karena ia merasa Sasuke mengasihaninya.

"Sasuke, aku.. ingin berterima kasih padamu" ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata heran. "Untuk?"

"Untuk menghapus foto kita berdua, untuk membawaku kerumah sakit, untuk menghiburku, dan untuk menemaniku saat aku menangis. Terima kasih untuk semua itu"

"Kau tidak perlu berte.."

"Itu perlu!" Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Aku tidak masalah kalau kau merasa terbebani karena menolongku, aku juga tidak masalah kalau kau merasa risih karena melihatku menangis dihadapanmu, tapi.. aku sangat benci karena kau tidak mengatakannya padaku" Hinata diam sebentar, tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. "Kau tiba-tiba menghindariku dan tidak mau diajak bicara, aku paham dengan sikapmu itu, karena itu wajar. Tapi setidaknya katakan padaku, agar aku bisa mengakhirinya dengan pantas, setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf padamu. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada masalah di masa depan nanti. Kau tidak akan punya kenangan buruk tentangku dan aku pun akan merasa lega"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya.. ingin berterima kasih padamu dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena memberitahu soal kecelakaan orang tuamu pada Gaara" ucap Hinata yang kembali tenang.

Sasuke menatap Hinata cukup lama. Dari perkataan Hinata tadi, Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu mengira Sasuke menhindarinya karena merasa terbebani oleh sikapnya. Tentu saja itu tak benar. Sasuke hanya perlu berpikir dan menetapkan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Sebelum menemukan jawabannya, Sasuke tak ingin mendekati Hinata. "Aku tidak merasa terbebani atau merasa risih.."

"Lalu? Kau merasa kasihan?" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke lagi. Kalau bukan karena dua hal itu, Hinata hanya bisa menebak kalau Sasuke merasa kasihan. Sasuke mungkin tidak mau mengganggu Hinata seperti dulu karena sudah melihat keadaannya saat itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Hah?" Hinata membelalak kemudian mendengus. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke tegas dan tanpa keraguan

"Bercandamu sudah kelewatan!" Hinata berbalik dan berniat pergi, tapi sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, tapi kau menyukai Gaara. Mungkin karena itu aku menghindarimu, aku tak tahu apa aku boleh merebutmu dari Gaara? ataukah aku harus menyerah saja?"

Deg..

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti sebentar lalu kembali bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya, ada yang aneh juga dengan perasaannya, untuk sesaat Hinata merasa waktu berhenti di sekitarnya.

 **TBC**

Ahh akhirnya Ita udah beresin chap ini, maaf kalau ini kelamaan.. abisnya laptop Ita sempet rusak *curcol*

Sebenernya Ita pengen panjangin chap ini untuk membayar waktu yang udah Ita buang, tapi setelah Ita pikir-pikir, segini dulu aja deh *Jitak*

Sebagai gantinya Ita bakal up eps depan lebih cepet dan lebih panjang.. *Janji ini mah* :)

Dann seperti biasa, makasih buat para readers yang udah baca dan udah review juga, tanpa kalian fic ini gak akan lanjut *Beneran deh* maaf juga kalau Ita sering lama UP dan ngebuat readers kecewa :( abisnya kadang Ita suka mentok pas pengen nulis *curcol 2*

Sampe ketemu chap depan.. see you.. see you.. see you..


End file.
